


The Kitchen is Always Open (Final)

by Tasebi



Series: A Tale of the Planes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Mythology, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Mitsuhide doing what he is known for, Multi, a few chapters get dark, abuser coming to justice, facing ones abuser, not gonna lie, or at least torture is suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: Sadie was really just trying to make dinner for herself when she unwittingly traced a summoning circle out of mustard onto her sandwich. Now she has a devil in her kitchen and her normal, humdrum life just got a whole lot spicier.(If you've read Tales from Limbo and The Kitchen is always open, this is a fleshing out of the first 10 chapters and pulling all the stories from Tales together in chronological orderl)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

“The timeline isn't changing, Sadie.”

“Damn it, Scott! Have you seen the team? They are working 80 hours this week too. You're going to burn them out.”

“It's just this project. You'll take care of them for me, right?”

That was code for “this conversation was over.” and I knew it.

“One day boss, you're going to run us all into the ground. You'll be up shit creek with no one to bail you out.” I grab my stuff and open the office door.

“Don't slam the door on your way…” the door slams. “out.”

I head to my office knowing this is not going to be a pleasant day. I drop my backpack in the cube with the funky “Mercedes ‘Sadie’ Ortiz” name plaque. It was decorated by the QA team the last time I went on vacation and I've just never bothered to take it down.

Grabbing my coffee cup I head to the office kitchen. Most people who don't know me, don’t pay much attention to me. I’m not a supermodel, nor one of those timeless beauties. I'm 5’3” with a mane of black hair, brown eyes and paler skin than one would expect for someone with my last name. All that makes me pretty unremarkable.

What I do have is a force of personality. I work hard and have high expectations, but I will defend my project teams when I think they are being taken advantage of, like today.

I set my coffee cup down a little harder than intended and wince.

“Oh! Good thing you've got Jack today. That jolt would have broken a lesser mug.” a chipper voice says.

“Dannie!” I paste a smile on. “You know Jack treats me well.” My favorite coffee mug is named because of the cartoonish skeleton face molded into the side. “What's up?”

“Same old same old.” Dannie is one of my QA leads. I call them mine because we've worked on a lot of projects together. They have the coolest lopsided hairdo. Shaved on one side, long on the other and dyed purple. Eyebrow and snakebite piercings round out their look. There are times I wonder what I'd be like if I could be half that daring.

“Good meeting with the boss?” they ask sarcastically. I sigh. It's not like I was hiding it.

“Yea. The timeline doesn't change. I wonder who sold their soul to which great old one to breed this cluster.” I stop before my mouth makes a career limiting statement.

“It's all good, chief! We got this. How about we set up a breakfast bar on Saturday. I bet I can get the whole QA team in here if I tell them you're cooking!” Dannie’s grin is borderline wicked.

I roll my eyes. “You are just avoiding going grocery shopping.”

They shrug, not bothering to deny it. “Cooking means dishes and dishes mean chores. I hate chores. And microwave meals get old.”

Shaking my head I pour my coffee. “Fine. Get me some requests. I'll bring the supplies and cook. If we can get a full test pass done Saturday, I'll get you a spa day.”

“On it chief!” As they bound off I smile. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

We didn't get the pass done. A third 80 hour work week comes and goes. The launch is scheduled three weeks out and the team is busting ass to make it. Checking my timelines and builds, if we can avoid any catastrophes we should be caught up to “on schedule” by this weekend. On that realization, I glance at the clock on my laptop. 11:30 PM. Time for me to call it a day. Tomorrow comes too soon.

I've lost count how many times in the last three weeks I've drug myself into the kitchen after midnight to force myself to get something to eat. But, here I am again. I decide not to bother with the overhead light and let the full moon and fridge light guide me.

The thought of cooking is too much brain power. I want something simple and opt for a sandwich. I unpack a few slices of bread, grab the ham, cheese, mustard, and mayo from the fridge and set about making dinner. I turn my brain off and let it drift while squeezing the mustard out on one of the slices of bread.

The smell of something burning brings me back to my senses. I'm making a sandwich, how the hell was something burning? The fire alarm isn't going off. I glance around and realize I'm not alone.

There is a man in my kitchen. Well, not a man really. Not if those are horns on his head. He’s taller than I am, has short and unruly black hair with what looks to be a tinge of blue. He has a patch over one eye and a nasty scar runs from underneath it. His visible eye is a brilliant cerulean blue. As he leans back against the stove, he just smiles this sly smile, watching me.

  
My logical mind starts running like a hamster on a wheel. There is no way the “Capital D” Devil is in my kitchen. Why am I not screaming in terror right now? I'm probably hallucinating. Can fatigue do that to you? Did Satan ever have an eyepatch and a scar? Was Odin described as this good looking? Or with horns? Or wearing jeans. Helloooooo legs.

His glance drops to my sandwich. Not knowing what else to do, I look down too. Somehow the mustard has made a symbol of sorts on the bread. When did I learn how to make that? I blink but my brain has stalled and logical thought just isn't going to happen.

I've realized something about humans when we're bone tired. We run on a deeply ingrained habit. Those things we've known since childhood become the only things we're capable of. He hasn't been rude or aggressive. If anything he looks amused. I have got to have some of the most chill fatigue-induced hallucinations.

I take out two more slices of bread and start making a second sandwich. I look at him and hold up the mustard in silent question. He smiles and nods. Reaching into the pantry, I pull out a paper plate and two bags of chips. Holding them up in another silent question, he chooses one.

I offer a tired smile, pop it on the plate with the sandwich and hand it over. He takes it and then we eat in companionable silence.

  
***********  
The heavy fall of engineer boots on the hardwood rings through the halls. The being walks the halls as if he owns the place. Dressed in jeans, a deep blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, and eye-patch with a crescent moon design. He also has a pair of horns that curl up from above his eyes and follow the crown of his head back. He slides open the door to a feast hall with the toe of his boot, closing it again with his elbow when he is in.

“Masamune! You’re late!”. There are three other men in the hall when Masamune enters. The one who is speaking has hair is the color of sand and honey colored eyes. His horns are set further back almost over the ears and grow straight up appropriately 8 inches, branching once on each side

Masamune seems nonplussed. “Chill dad.” He reaches into the bag of Cheetos and takes the last few out, popping them into his mouth. When the other man continues to just scowl at him, Masamune relents.

“Hideyoshi, I was summoned. You know that. I had to deal with it. When I did I came straight back.”

“What is that” Hideyoshi makes a general hand-wavy motion towards the bag of junk food. “stuff?”

“Oh! These are great!” Masamune’s eyes light up in delight “ I got them from the girl who just summoned me! They’re called “Cheetos” they have a cheetah on the front of the bag!” He proudly displays said cartoon character to the others assembled.

“You got summoned for a boon and your payment was something you could eat? Unbelievable.” Another man, scoffs. This one has pale blonde hair with small, understated horns, dressed primarily in yellows with splashes of red.

Masamune just licks his fingers clean. “You don’t get it Ieyasu. You’re just jealous because you don’t have any. Oh, I know! Maybe next time I’ll ask for extra so I can bring some back to you guys.” He plops himself down a bit unceremoniously in an empty spot.

That caused Hideyoshi’s eyebrows to raise. “You're going back for a bag of snack food?” He sounded incredulous. “What was her compulsion?”

Masamune blinks. “Her what?”

Ieyasu rolled his eyes. “What did she ask you for, idiot.”

Hideyoshi scowls. “Ieyasu!”

“I would be nicer if he wasn’t so simple minded.” comes the caustic reply.

Masamune stops and looks at the floor, then at Hideyoshi, then at Ieyasu, and finally back at the floor. “She didn’t. I mean, she opened the gate. I came through and,” he looks back at Hideyoshi “she fed me.”

A low chuckle came from the final man in the room. He had hair so pale it looked silver, citrine colored eyes and was dressed in all white with accents of purple and blue. His horns were also set further back on his head, but unlike the others, his came forward to twin points. “She opened a gate so she could have a dinner partner? What did she say?”

Masamune opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked at the man, opened and closed his mouth a second time.

The pale man laughs again. “You can’t even remember what she said? Whom did you visit? The demon queen herself?”

“Mitsuhide! Enough. He would remember if my queen summoned him.” Hideyoshi said with a small note of pride.

Mitsuhide picked up his tea and mumbled under his breath “If you say so.”

Whatever Hideyoshi was about to say got cut off my Masamune’s next proclamation. “She didn’t say anything. She opened the gate, I went through, she fed me and then, that was it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ieyasu was astonished.

“No. We seriously didn’t share a word between us. I don’t even know if she can talk.”

Hideyoshi shakes his head. “Start from the beginning. Tell us everything.”

So Masamune related the entire tale from showing up in the kitchen, to having the simple dinner made, to her leaving the room and going to bed. “I just remember seeing how tired she was. I swear if she keeps going she’s going to collapse. And yet, she didn’t turn me away, or any of the other reactions I’m so used to. She just fed me and waved goodnight. I had to help her.”

“Oh for the love of the twelve Masa, what did you do?” Hideyoshi was angry or nervous. He didn’t invoke the council unless he was at his wit's end.

Masamune shrugs. “Nothing much. I lifted what was bothering her and made a slight adjustment. That’s it. Now she can rest as thanks for the dinner.”

Ieyasu is the one to curse this time. “You lifted it? From her mind? Who are you? Mitsuhide?”

“It was right there! She was practically shouting it!” Masamune says by way of explanation.

“Who did you kill for a bag of Cheetos?” Mitsuhide asks suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“No one. I just changed the deadline of one of her projects so she could get home earlier and rest.”

“Did she ask for it?” Hideyoshi asks.

“Nope. I just decided to do something for her as thanks. She’s pretty cool. Even if she can’t talk. There’s nothing that says we can’t do that.” With that, he gets up and starts to move toward the door. “Have a good night guys!”

“Wait! Masa” Ieyasu calls out to him, “What happened to the gate?”

Masamune’s smile is just wicked. “She ate it.” and he left the room

The three sit there in silence staring at the door he left through before looking at each other absolutely dumbstruck.

“He let her eat a gate?” Mitsuhide asks.

“Which means she is the gate.” Ieyasu adds.

“Fuck. I’ll go check in on her tomorrow.” Hideyoshi gets up and follows Masamune out of the hall.

  
**************  
When I wake up the next morning, I'm absolutely certain I had the oddest dream about eating dinner with a devil. Shower thoughts had me wondering if it was a demon rather than a devil. What's the difference anyway? I shake my head, amused at the random things my mind focuses on.

I get to work pretending I have more energy than I really feel. Coffee in hand I sit down and start checking emails. The first one has me narrowing my eyes and shooting off an instant message.

 **Sadie** : WTH Scott!?  
**Scott C**.: What?  
**Sadie** : you're changing the date? After three weeks of OT and death march?  
**Scott C**.: yea I mean, I had lunch with the customer and spoke to John and we decided the team was close to burning out.  
**Sadie** : you mean like I told you they were 3 weeks ago? Why didn't you ask me where we were in the schedule?  
**Scott C**.: C’mon princess! I figured you'd be happy.

I would not reach through this computer and strangle him for that comment. I repeated that statement to myself like it was one of the sutras. Some days it doesn't pay to be a woman in technology. It really doesn't.

 **Sadie** : I WOULD be happy if you had listened to me three weeks ago when I told you this was going to happen. I WOULD have been happy if you had asked me where we were in the timeline so you knew how much the team has accomplished. Did you even talk to the managers, Scott? Tell me you did that much.  
**Scott C.** : well I mean everyone has had their heads down  
**Sadie** : Stop. Right there. Just stop. I have people I need to talk to.

I grump to myself as I tap away on my keyboard.

 **Sadie** : Hey Kim. Can you grab Chris and meet me in Moon Base Alpha?  
**URDEVGODKIM** : Now?  
**Sadie** : asap. Now preferably.  
**URDEVGODKIM** : Gimmie 5.

The whole company took pride in naming the conference rooms. There was a bit of a competition to see who could get the coolest, most obscure or most appropriate. The public conference room that could seat 40 and had the full wall video display had been named “The Bridge”. Whoever named this one was lost to the annals of company history, but it was the tech team’s home base.

The display outside the door said it was not booked for another 90 minutes. I slide in, open my laptop and book it for an hour. Kim and Chris come in right as I'm finishing the reservation.

“So, what's up?” Kim asks as she clears the door.

“They changed the schedule.”

“What. The. Actual.” She says not bothering to lower her voice.

“Chris, get the door before she finishes that thought.”

“On it.” Chris isn't any happier with the situation, but he's a lot more even keel. As everyone sits down, I fill them in on what happened.

After a bit of brainstorming, Kim and Chris agree we're too close to stop now and decide to continue the death march, but ask for "comp days" in exchange. Since the team needs a reward and we all know the boss’ penchant for challenges, we throw down the gauntlet. If we make original date, he owes us all 5 paid days off - without using our personal paid time off.

Either we’re being unusually persuasive, the boss is being unusually biddable, or maybe I did make a deal with a demon or devil, but we got it. Every member of the project team, five paid days off, to be used as they choose. With the caveat that it must be scheduled in the next 3 months and no more than 2 people from the same project off on the same days. All we have to do is make the original date.

The rest of the day goes rather well. When word gets out about the challenge, morale is at an all-time high. Even though the hard days will continue, we can all see the light at the end of the tunnel. Days like these I feel like I've done something worth being proud of. It's midnight again when I get home.

As I pull the ingredients for grilled cheese and set up my assembly line I remember last night’s dream. Smiling at the thought, I drop the sandwich into the pan and start on the soup. “Like devils show up for ham and cheese sandwiches.”

“We've been known to show up for less.” there's the smell of burning and a voice as smooth as honey. The burning is my first concern but my dinner isn't smoking.

"I thought he had arranged things so you could get home earlier and rest, princess." My head shoots up. There is a man, a different man. This one with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. No eyepatch, no scar, different horns. A more relaxed, down-home country feel to this one. Clad in blue jeans, jade green t-shirt, and tennis shoes I mentally slap the “upvote” button in my imagination. If I am hallucinating, my brain can sure pick them. As I stare at him he smiles "Don't let it burn, princess."

I find my voice as I'm flipping dinner. "Uh.... who?...wha?... huh?" OK, not my most articulate moment. Sue me. I don't have a wealth of experience addressing devils - or demons - that pop into my kitchen.

The one thing I know for certain is that I'm not dreaming. I'm tired but not that tired. He just smiles.

"You can call me Hideyoshi. I thought your days were supposed to get easier." His eyes are kind and inviting. The kind that invites you to lay down your burdens and talk. When he speaks his tenor voice fills the room with warmth. Devils aren't supposed to feel comfortable, right? I mean they're the whole “lead me into temptation” horns and a tail and everything. So what in the heck was this thing in my kitchen with horns, a gentle smile, and apparent concern for my well being.

Heedless to my internal turmoil, Hideyoshi continues. "At least, that's what he told me when he came home yesterday.”

“He?” I ask with genuine curiosity. My curiosity has gotten me into more than a few scrapes and I had a sneaking suspicion, this was going to be another.

”I was told there was a kind, generous soul who was weary and run thin. One of my allies advised me he made some adjustments so that soul could rest." He glances at the clock before looking back at me. "But that seems not to be the case."

All the while he was talking, I was moving in autopilot. I have one grilled cheese done and look at him. "Uh.... one or two?"

He blinks. "What was that?"

"One or two grilled cheese sandwiches?"

He speechless for a few moments before stuttering "Uh, one is fine. Thank you. But please don't go to any trouble."

I shrug. “No trouble. I'm already cooking and it's just as easy to cook for two as it is for one. Have a seat at the bar." I pass over some tomato soup and his grilled cheese and he slides onto one of the barstools looking for all the world like he belonged there. “But since I have you here, do you mind answering a question for me?”

“If I can.”

Carrying my own meal to the breakfast bar I take the stool next to him. "So are you guys devils or demons?"

Hideyoshi’s smile turns a touch mischievous "Both."

I stop mid-bite. "You're going to have to explain that one."

He laughs. “The definition of ‘demons’ and ‘devils’ could make it hard to understand, so why don't I start there.”

“Works for me.”

“Demons, the true origin of the term, are helpful spirits that can be persuaded to assist mortals in a variety of tasks. I'm a demon, in the original definition of the term”

“Ok.” I mean what else do you say to that? It also doesn't explain why he's in my kitchen, but I'll give it a minute.

“Devils can also be helpful, should the spirit move them, although they tend to be more mischievous. Masamune, he's the one you met last night, is a devil. He tends to be more mischievous than most. He also cooks as a hobby, so when you traced the summoning sigil using mustard, he was rather amused.”

That caused me to choke. When my airways clear and I can speak again I ask "I did what? With what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hideyoshi looks at me as if I had grown a second head. I, heroically, did not point out that he was the one professing to be a demon. He was hardly justified in looking at me like I was crazy.

"You had no intent to draw the sigil?"

"Honestly? I had no clue. I was just making a sandwich and had completely turned my brain off. That day had been a little rough."

He chuckled and shook his head. "So tell me, why are you home late tonight again?"

I'm not exactly sure why, but I find myself explaining what happened, why I took the steps I did to protect my team, their interests, and still get them a reward for their hard work.

"I see. There is value to protecting the people you are in charge of." He says impressed.

"Well, it's one of my many hats. It's something I just do and do well. In return, they work hard for me." I look at him and figured since he knew Masamune and considered him to be an ally, I could trust him with a message. "Would you please tell Masamune I appreciate what he did though? I don't think I would have gotten anything without his help."

Hideyoshi just nods. "How much longer of this 'death march', is that what you call it?"

I nod. "Yea. This week should be the end of it. We're close to being on schedule and if we make our timeline with no problems, we launch two weeks after that."

"Three more weeks before you can see the fruits of your labor then."

"Yea, but we're almost there. This is the home stretch. Then we'll be able to get some much-deserved rest."

Hideyoshi gets up, rinses out his bowl and puts it in the sink. "Take care of yourself, princess. You're wearing yourself thin. You can't protect your team with a tired shield arm."

I smile. Who would have thought a demon could be so solicitous? "Thanks, Hideyoshi. I will."

He disappears as quietly as he arrived. I'm left wondering, how can one word sound so different when said by two people? Then I realized, when Hideyoshi said it, "Princess" sounded like a title, a term of respect.

  
***************  
"Well?" Ieyasu looks at Hideyoshi as he enters.

"Well, what?" Hideyoshi asks

Ieyasu spits out a pithy curse. "Did you find out what she wanted? Isn't that what you were going there for?"

"No, I was going to check on her, which I did. She is exhausted, but she will be fine if she continues the schedule as she has it now."

"Is she glad she has shorter days now?" Masamune asks, pleased with himself.

"About that..." Hideyoshi fills them in on what happened at dinner.

"So she can talk!" Masamune says, amazed.

"Mmhmm."

"But she didn't do anything different for you. She asked for no boon. She fed you, had a chat, and then she went to bed." Mitsuhide summarized. "She really did summon us as dinner partners. Well, that's a first."

Hideyoshi shakes his head. "I don't think she knows anything about the compulsion. I legitimately believe her to be innocent. Even her feeding us seems more an afterthought. She does it because we're there, not because she expected us."

Masamune nods his agreement.

"Impossible. No one innocent randomly traces a symbol that would summon one of us. She has a compulsion and if you two were incapable of keeping your wits long enough to figure it out, I'll do it myself." With that declaration, Ieyasu gets leaves the room.

"Think she will be able to handle him?" Masamune asks, concerned.

Hideyoshi nods and smiles ruefully. "I'm not worried about her. I'm worried what will happen to him when she proves him wrong."

  
*******************  
It's the middle of the week prior to launch before I smell smoke in my kitchen again. I turn around an notice the man in my kitchen. If Satan was a blond, this is what I think he'd look like. He had soft, pale blonde hair that fell in unruly tufts, emerald green eyes, two small horns emerging from his temples; and was dressed in a tan blazer, white shirt, and black slacks. His mouth was planted firmly in a scowl.

I had thought I left work at the office. With an internal sigh, I nod to him. "Hello, you're just in time for dinner. Have a seat at the counter."

"I'm not here to eat. I'm here to know what you want." he says tersely while sliding onto one of the bar stools.

Oh, he's one of those types. Ok, I can deal with that. I've done it enough with clients. You just have to let them blow themselves out. Kill them with kindness and patience.

"Well sir, what I want is dinner. And since you happen to be in time for it, it's my pleasure to have company." I address him as affably as I can, given the circumstances.

I start portioning dinner out onto two plates. It wasn't anything fancy. Just something from my favorite recipe site that was quick, easy, and had enough for leftovers. After portioning out the rice, I set a plate in front of him.

"I said I didn't want dinner."

"I'm aware, sir. You also asked what I wanted, so I'm indulging myself."

He glared at me and I just looked blankly back at him. "Stop calling me that."

"I'm quite certain I don't know what you're referring to." I reply. I aim for my most innocent look and just blink at him as I pop a bit of sesame chicken in my mouth.

"My name is Ieyasu." he bites back while picking up the fork and spearing a bit of dinner himself.

I smile. Score one for the home team! "Very nice to meet you, Ieyasu. Welcome to my kitchen."

His scowl never leaves his face, but he finishes dinner. I must be starved for company if his terse manner is a welcome change.

"Do you really not have anything you want?" He finally speaks again as I'm clearing the dishes.

"Ah. Is this what Hideyoshi was referring to? About that sigil thing?" I look over my shoulder at him.

His gaze sharpens and he nods once.

I shake my head no. "As I told him, I didn't do it intentionally. I'm sorry if I bothered you all. But I'm fine, really."

"I can't believe we'd be cursed to get summoned by someone so dim-witted." Ieyasu grumbles.

"You're welcome to be free of whatever you think I've asked for. I mean, if you owe me something, you're good. You had dinner. We can call it square."

"You're serious." He sounds surprised as he studies me. I just nod.

"Yea. Have a good night Ieyasu. Don't be a stranger if you don't want to." I wave goodnight to him and head off to bed. Three different demons and devils. I idly wonder how many more there are.

  
*****************  
Ieyasu makes it back to the dining hall still half dazed.

"So, what is the verdict?" Mitsuhide asked

"How does someone so simple survive this long without a keeper?" Is all he says.  
******************

  
Launch week is always busy with final checks and the fine details. But it also means shorter days. The team pulled together and we will be able to launch on time.

Staring in my fridge I consider ordering out for dinner and then I smell smoke. Glancing over the fridge door I see a different man leaning against the breakfast bar. His pale blonde hair could be platinum and his yellow eyes are striking, but his smile screams devil. He's wearing a white suit, pale blue shirt, and purple tie.

"Well, he's certainly the classiest devil I've had over for dinner." I mumble.

His smile makes me realize I had voiced my internal monologue and he heard it. That razor-thin smile made you feel like you were a very tiny mouse about to be tossed around by a very big cat.

"And what is for dinner?" he asks in a sibilant voice.

Looking back in the fridge I start to grab the vegetables. "Salad. Are you staying? There will be plenty."

"That was the plan. My name is Mitsuhide, by the way."

"Welcome to my kitchen, Mitsuhide. I was right, wasn't I? You are a devil."

There is that smile again. "What makes you think so?"

I look at him as I drop the cabbage into two bowls and reach for the zucchini. "That smile. It's pure mischief."

"I don't think I've ever had anyone describe my smile as mischevious." he says, taken aback.

"No? That's a shame. It is."

I finish slicing the vegetables, top it with the lemon dressing and pass him a bowl. "Bon appetite!"

While we eat I work up the nerve to ask a question. "Hey, Mitsuhide? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, princess."

"You're adding to my list." It takes me a minute, but I finally pick up that he's teasing me. "Are there any female demons or devils?"

He blinks, apparently not expecting that question. "Yes. The demons are ruled by a queen. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've seen four guys and I was starting to wonder."

He just laughs. "That's because we're the only ones who know about you and you have peaked our curiosity."

"I have?" he nods. "How?"

"Who summons a devil as a dinner companion?"

"Damn it! I didn't mean to!"

"We know. But that doesn't eliminate the curiosity."

Dinner comes to an end with no further questions. I don't know what possesses me to do it, but the words are out of my mouth before I realize I'm speaking.

"You know, if you guys give me notice, I can actually cook for you."

"Now that's a thought," he replied. "I'll pass that on"

  
******************  
When he gets back to the feast hall the others are waiting for him.

"Well?" Hideyoshi asks

"She said she'd be willing to cook for us."

"By the twelve, she does need a keeper." Ieyasu says.  
******************

  
The next morning I pop into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee for the commute and notice a piece of paper on the breakfast bar.

"Dinner party. Saturday. To celebrate your launch. -M  
PS. BYOB"

The last line had me chuckling. I scribbled a smiley face on the note. If they left it here, they would find a way to get the reply.

Now to plan the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning I wake up bright and early with a start. What the hell was I thinking? Who the hell makes sandwiches for demons and devils and doesn't even question what they are seeing? Why did I agree to a dinner party? Who was coming over? All of them? At once? Oh, gods above! I didn't find out if there was anything that could be considered offensive? How am I going to make sure everything is done in time. Wait! When were they coming over?

My planner mind was in full "Go" mode now. I was making lists, chiding myself for still not answering why I wasn't more freaked out by both demons and devils in my house. Alternating between worrying about my eternal soul and not giving a damn because it's not like angels ever visited me. The most pressing matter frankly, was that I didn't know how big the guest list was, and I didn't bother to find out when the party was starting!

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed I had three lists made. One for food, one for beverages and one for chores. My menu was planned. It was more tapas than a full sit down dinner, but it was doable and had a little something for everyone. First, stop the store. Mentally going over the grocery list, I didn't recognize the smell of bacon until I reached the kitchen. I didn't realize someone was *in* the kitchen until I looked up from reaching for my bookbag.

Eyepatch - Masamune - I corrected myself mentally, was in my kitchen, and he was cooking? He looked less rapscallion and quite a bit more domestic in the daylight. I noticed there were no horns today. He had a tea towel thrown over his shoulder and looked all the world like a professional chef puttering around in my one bedroom apartment's kitchen. My brain was still trying to process this when he looked at me and smiled.

"Good Morning, princess."

Oh, that voice. That voice was vice dipped in sin. I might as well have just given my voice to the sea witch. I simply stare at him.

"If you don't say something lass, this will be the second time we've met where you've been mute. I know you can speak, Hideyoshi said as much."

Nope. I would not let my eyes close at that velvet baritone. Oh, but my eyes had other plans and they disobey my firm - very direct - order. He certainly knows how to use the devil charms when he wants to. I take a deep breath to gain my thoughts.

"Uh, at the risk of asking the obvious," I open my eyes and fix what I hope is a polite smile on my face, "What are you doing in my kitchen. And please, I don't mean the obvious answer."

Masamune chuckled. I had apparently caught him at his game. I start to realize the truth behind Hideyoshi's explanation of devils being mischevious. "Today is a day for celebration, princess. Your project launched yesterday, right?"

"Yes, it did. But we were planning on a dinner party." I emphasize the word dinner. Then I realize if he is here, I have the perfect opportunity. He has the details I need! I quickly fish through my bag for the little notebook I use for my lists. "Dinner Party! How many people are coming? Are there any dietary restrictions? Religious observances? Do demons and devils even have religious observances? How about allergies? Preferences?" My pen is poised to take detailed notes.

Masamune stands there trying to process my rapid-fire questions. When he finally does he starts to laugh. I'm not quite certain how to take this so I wait until he composes himself

"Sit down lass. I knew you were something special but were you really planning your own celebration party?"

I slowly take a seat at the bar. "Uh, yea, who else was going to cook?"

Masamune takes a look at himself and quirks a brow.

"You're a guest, Masamune. By definition, you're not supposed to be cooking. Guests are to be served. That was kind of the point of offering to cook for all of you. Well, that and being able to serve you all more than cold cuts and leftovers. How many are coming over anyway? You've still not answered that."

He sets a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me. "Oh I'm not sure who can make it, I only sent out a few invitations. I'm sure Ieyasu will come."

"The surly blonde." I fish through the mental notes of my visitors.

Masamune chuckles again. "And Mitsuhide"

"The other devil. The silver one with the snake smile." I take a bite of pancakes and they are light as clouds and heavenly. My eyes close again in pure bliss. This was worth every hour of overtime I worked in the last six weeks.

"Do you even need that little notebook of yours? You seem to have a mind like a steel trap." He asked, slightly impressed.

I hold up my hand, just enjoying the food for a moment. When I open my eyes he's leaning against the stove with that sly grin again.

"Sorry. Appreciating the food. It would have been rude to talk around it." I say sheepishly.

"Glad to know I'm still passable in the kitchen."

"If this is passable, I'm not sure you want me to cook for you. At any rate, yes, I do need the notebook. It is possible to forget things, and you still haven't answered my questions."

"You're not cooking your celebratory dinner, princess. I am. Don't think I can't see those wheels turning. No, you don't have to get supplies. No, there aren't any food allergies. We're demons and devils, we'll deal." At that, he sets a cup of coffee in front of me. He must have found the cream and sugar because it's exactly the way I like it.

I stop and just look at him. He looks back and quirks a brow challenging me to ask the question he can see I'm fighting. Sighing, I ask the one question I think any sane person would ask themselves in this situation, "Why me?"

He starts setting the kitchen to rights and tosses a look over his shoulder. "I'll answer your question with one of my own." At my nod he continues, "Why did you feed me? There are a lot of responses I'm used to. That's not one of them."

I take a drink of my coffee and give his question some serious thought. "Well, looking back, there was a lot going on in my head at the time. I thought it was a dream, or I was delusional, or overwork or something. When I couldn't explain it to myself, I fell back to the ingrained habits learned as a kid. When someone comes over, see to their needs. It's polite. It's gracious. They took their time to come to visit you." I shrug. "I was eating so it seemed natural. It was the right thing to do."

"Do you still believe that now? That it was the right thing to do. Now that you know we're demons or devils?" He sounds genuinely curious.

"I do. Hideyoshi explained it to me at a high level. I'm a bit sad the whole demons and devils thing paints you guys out to be such villains. You've been nothing but polite and enjoyable company."

He snorts. "Even Ieyasu?"

I laugh. "Ok, you got me. But once you get to know him and what makes him tick, he's not so bad."

He wipes his hands on the kitchen towel. "You're not just a kind soul, you were raised by one too." The pain from that comment was deeper than I had expected it to be after all these years. I mask it the best I can but it's there in the tightness of my hands around the coffee cup and the furrow in my brow. I take a drink of coffee to hide it. Masamune's brow furrows but he says nothing.

"It's been a while since I've met a kind soul." his voice is a bit lighter as if he could brush the momentary darkness away just by being more chipper. "You're the first who didn't believe they could compel me to grant some wish, bestow some sort of power, or take revenge on some person. " He sits down at the stool beside me and steals a piece of bacon.

"At first I was curious. What kind of being creates a gate out of mustard of all things? What would they ask for? When you asked for nothing and instead fed me, well then, it was amusement. You never changed. No matter who visited, it was the same. Hideyoshi is easy to get along with, but you met Mituhide and Ieyasu and managed to send them packing, speechless. Each time you were just gracious and kind. You were just you, princess. Sometimes, that brings its own rewards. Now, finish your breakfast and you can tell me what you were planning for this party. Maybe we can mesh it all together."

We continue the friendly conversation. I tell him about the dinners with Mitsuhide and Ieyasu which makes him laugh. The idea that I beat them both at their own games by just using the skills I learned on the job tickles him.

When the doorbell rings I look up and scowl. Who would be coming over on a Saturday? I don't think I've invited anyone over. If I had, it would be a first. I politely excuse myself and unlock two of the door locks but leave the chain. The mailman standing outside the door smiles politely.

"Are you Ms. Mercedes Ortiz?"

"I am."

"Ma'am I have a certified letter for you. I need your signature please."

That stops me and for some reason, I have alarm bells going off. "I'm sorry, I'm not expecting a certified letter. Could you tell me whom it's from?"

"Certainly ma'am. It's from a Mr. Salizar, Attorney at law."

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. I'm going to have to refuse." I close the door, practically slamming it and re-engage all the locks. I'm not sure how long I stand there, forehead pressed against the door trying to visualize the little square growing into a dodecahedron and then collapsing back into a little square to control my breathing and stop the shaking.

"Lass?" Masamune's voice comes from right beside me and my head snaps up.

"Shit. Masamune, I'm sorry. I,"

"Stop. You're fine. Is there anything I can do?"

I try for a smile. "Yea, let's plan that party."

He looks at me a bit longer, his gaze searching. For whatever reason, he nods and lets the subject drop. "Let's do that."

The next few hours are spent planning for the party. Masamune has a mind for food. He seems to know instinctively what flavors match, which ones clash and which ones cleanse the pallet.

He agrees with the tapas idea so people can mingle and the small dishes will keep better allowing people to serve themselves when they have a mind to. After a few hours, we're laughing again. His company feels like the troublemaking friend. The one that encourages you to do all the daring things that you'll either regret or love later. Either way, you're going to have stories for the rest of your life.

"Masamune," I start to ask him a question.

"Masa." He interrupts, making me giggle. He looks at me clearly wondering what is so funny.

"I can't call you Masa."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"Because it makes me think of food." I laugh again.

"I am still not seeing how that is a problem. I cook. Why wouldn't you think of food?"

"Oh Masamune honey, one day I'll make you tamales," I say between chuckles. "You'll have to help, but maybe then you'll understand."

That derails the whole planning conversation again. I learn very quickly that anything food related gets priority. Somehow we manage to complete planning just before noon leaving us all afternoon to cook and prepare the apartment for guests.

"Hey Masamune, is there going to be enough room for your friends?"

He looks around the apartment. "Yea, let them sit on the floor. It will serve them right. A few of them need to be taken down a peg or two anyway."

"Holy hell! If you liked them that much, why did you invite them?" I ask on a laugh.

"Because I like them that much." He replies with a grin.

"You are a strange, strange man. You know that, right?"

"Hi, my name's Masamune. I'm a devil." he holds his hand out to shake mine. I take it and shake my head.

"Mercedes Ortiz, but you can call me Sadie. Let's get ready for this party of ours."

We spend the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen. He handles most of the cooking and I fall into playing sous chef. When we are done we have all of my dishes and serving platters arranged on the kitchen table, various counters, and breakfast bar.

"There we go." Masamune says placing the last platter down in the only empty space left.

"Great. When will the guests arrive?"

He closes his eyes and his form shimmers. I'm immediately hit with the scent of cooking spices, turmeric, something spicy that I can't name, and ginger. When he's solid again, he's in a clean pair of blue jeans, a deep blue t-shirt, and his motorcycle boots.

"In about twenty minutes. Is that enough time to get ready?"

"I'll make it work." and dash off to get ready myself.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Just a few" of his friends turned out to be eleven. At least, that's how many showed up for the celebration party. My poor one bedroom apartment was little more than a bedroom, living room and kitchen with a breakfast nook. There was the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. I hadn't known what to do with it when I moved in, so I just popped three stools there when I decorated. My grand plan had been to have people sit there and chat while I cooked. If I had ever gotten around to have a housewarming party. I moved in four and a half years ago. This is the first time I've had anyone over.

Taking a moment to consider it objectively, it's nice to know my plan worked so well. This is exactly how I had imagined it. Well, not exactly. I hadn't planned on having a house full of guys. It helped if I imagined them that way and ignored that they were all some sort of demon or devil. They all looked relatively normal today. Even the ones I'd met before had hidden their horns.

This was also not the first time I've been thankful for my day job. I'd learned a lot about how to deal with differing personalities, keep meetings pleasant and meet otherwise contrarian personalities with courtesy and professionalism.

Hideyoshi had been able to make it. He was acting like the genial host; keeping the peace, seeing everyone had what they needed. I am beginning to think these guys don't know the definition of the word "guest". He's in his deep jade t-shirt and stone washed jeans. He smelled of comfort and home; chicken and dumplings, and sun tea. It was hard to believe that I've known these guys less than a month and already I'm having trouble seeing them in the traditional definition of demons and devils.

Ieyasu was able to make it. True to form, he was complaining bitterly the entire time. Everything was too loud, too crowded, too small. I was too simple. It seemed like he manufactured things to complain about. I realized he had nothing to drink and just knew that was going to be the next complaint so I decided to head that particular one off.

"I wouldn't want all that complaining to give you a parched throat Ieyasu, dearest." I say, handing him a cup of tea, a saccharine smile on my face.

He was quiet for a solid half an hour after that. At first, I thought he was sulking at being one-upped. But the faint tinge of pink on his cheeks and the chorus of laughter from the rest of the group every time he started to recover, set my mind at ease. He smelled like herbs and alcohol; one of those old time apothecaries, leading me to wonder what he did as a demon.

Mitsuhide was also able to make it. His arrival carried less an identifiable smell and more a coppery metallic taste at the back of my throat. He was dressed much the same way he was when I first saw him; a white suit, complete with blazer and blue tie.

"I think you might be a little overdressed Mitsuhide. This is a pretty casual get together."

His snake smile came out "This is me being casual, little mouse."

There is something about him that makes me rise to his bait every single time. He doesn't really make me angry, but he does challenge me and bring out the steel in my backbone. He also doesn't seem to mind me biting back, so I do. "Mice, according to the fables can help, or bite. Which do you prefer?"

His eyes flare for a moment and the smile is back "That is the question. Isn't it?"

As I hang his blazer in the front closet, I shake my head and remind myself, these are demons and devils. These guys are not friends you met in college or the office. But I can't help thinking how much fun we could have if this was a normal Saturday get together.

That was the extent of those I knew and as the rest arrive it's all I can do to try and keep their names straight, silently hope there's not a quiz on this later.

The next one to show up had gentle eyes that I could swear were the color of amethysts. His short hair was the oddest color of black that made it look almost grey. He was dressed in a purple button-down shirt and black slacks. A pair of glasses peeked out from his breast pocket and when he smiled it was the smile of an angel. He smelled of books and scrolls; old paper and the immense knowledge of impossibly large libraries.

"Hello, I'm Mitsunari. Masamune invited me? He said there was something here I needed to read and he couldn't bring it back."

My half-formed greeting dies on my tongue as I comb through my mind trying to remember anything Masamune had mentioned about a book.

"No. I said there was something here you needed to eat and I wasn't going to bring it back. Now, don't be rude to the hostess." Masamune's voice called out from the kitchen.

Mitsunari's amethyst eyes returned to me. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't bring a suitable gift."

The kindness and sincerity in this voice had me smiling at once "Your presence is gift enough. Come on. Let's get you something to eat." and I lead him into the apartment proper to join the rest of the guests.

The next two guests arrive as a pair with the smell of cherry blossoms. The first one I notice is dressed in black slacks, a pale blue shirt and a black blazer draped over his shoulders. The most stunning feature is his heterochromia. One eye is the palest seafoam green, the other is the blue of the sky after a summer storm. The next thing that strikes me is his physique. He is the Statue of Mars in Vrtba Garden made flesh. His sandy brown hair was straight and unruly rather than curly, but it was still very easy to imagine.

The man with him is silent as a shadow, his eyes take everything in. There is something about his "cursory glance" that makes me feel he has seen more than he should. His black hair falls over his forehead and I almost miss the glasses. He's dressed in black jeans and a deep green t-shirt. Oddly, it's the absence of scent that strikes me, almost as if it has been purposefully removed.

"I am Sasuke." says the man with glasses. "This is Kenshin. We were invited by Shingen."

My obviously puzzled look annoys Kenshin and he's gathering himself to say something when Masamune calls out from the kitchen again. "Which means Kennyo is coming too. Come in you guys and greet to the hostess properly!"

As they both look back at me, I shrug, "Welcome to my home. Come on in. Can I get you something to drink?"

The next guests also arrive as a pair. One is imposing. He's wearing a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned black short sleeve shirt over it and black jeans. He is the tallest of the group by far and arrives with the scent of indulgence. Satin, cashmere and bubble baths. Impossible luxury. Touseled "devil may care" brown hair that either looks like he's just gotten out of bed, or is about to get back into it, only adds to the "devil" category tick marks. When he turns his steel grey eyes on me his smile is wide and inviting.

"Yup," I think, "Definitely devil."

"Ah! My sweet princess. You are an angel given physical form. My deepest thanks cannot begin to appreciate your generosity." He lifts my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to my knuckles. All the while his eyes never leave mine, leaving me a little dumbstruck.

"Shingen. Leave off. She's mortal." says the man with him. They could be brothers. The second man is shorter and slighter but their hair color and builds are similar. My would be protector is wearing a red and gold sweatshirt and torn jeans. His eyes are milk chocolate brown and he carries with him the scent of leather and steel. Determination and strength is the impression I get from the two of them and it's obvious they're close.

My eyes move from one to the other. "Ah! Shingen, you're expected. Kenshin is already here. Masamune is in the kitchen. I can get you anything you need. But before we head in, would you introduce me to your charming companion?" my eyes go back to the other man.

"Haha! Hear that Yuki? Only an angel can find you charming! Are you sure she's mortal?" Shingen elbows his friend and laughed. "This is Yukimura. No doubt he is expected as well. If his rough edges abraid you, princess, let me know, We're working to chip them off."

"I'm sure he's perfect the way he is." I favor Yukimura with a friendly smile. "Come on in. The house is almost full but I'm sure we can find room for you."

The next to arrive had dark black hair, dark brown, almost black eyes and a deep scar crossing his face from his forehead to right cheek. Wearing black jeans, a black and gold t-shirt, I half expected some sort of ball cap. He smelled of sandalwood, cinnamon and star anise. Something about his bearing felt like he was supremely uncomfortable.

I hold out my hand and introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Mercedes, but you can call me Sadie."

"Kennyo." was his simple reply.

"Nice to meet you. You don't look like you're very comfortable. Not a fan of crowds?"

"I can do without them."

"Well, I'm sorry to say I don't have a lot of spare space, but if things get too overwhelming, will you let me know so I can try and get you some quiet?"

Kennyo gives me an appraising look and nods. "Good. That's all I can ask for. No one should be uncomfortable in my home. Come on." I lead him into the breakfast nook so he doesn't have to be overwhelmed with the sheer gregariousness that is the living room.

The last to arrive was the stereotypical devil. Here was the brimstone, smoke, sulfur and dragon's blood. He looked like the Le Génie du Mal. His eyes seemed to smolder beneath hair as dark as night. I had thought Shingen was imposing, but it was only because I had not yet met this one. Clad in blacks and reds, he didn't even wait for me to lead him in. My eyebrow quirked.

"Here is imperiousness personified," I think with a wry smile. Since he was seeing himself in, I decided to see if any of the snacks need to be refilled.

"Masamune!" the new arrival's voice rings out.

"Nobunaga! Glad you could make it! Did you say hello to our gracious hostess?"

I look up from filling a small bowl of konpeito that had gotten low when he looks at me. I nod politely.

"You there. Bring me some of those." He orders.

There is a lot I can put up with. I will do a great deal for my job, my clients or my guests, but I will not be ordered in my own home. I don't care who, or what was issuing the orders.

"You walked in here under your own power, your impetuousness. I'm quite certain you have the ability to make it the scarce handful of feet to the candy bowl." I quirk a brow at him, silently daring him to order me again.

His chin comes up sharply as he looks down his nose at me. I finish refilling the candy bowl and do my level best to ignore him.

Howls of laughter rise up through the apartment.

"Masamune! Where did you find this fireball?" Nobunaga asked. His voice coming from closer to the candy bowl and I smile to myself in triumph.

"It's a bit of a story that has to do with mustard."

That is how the hours-long party starts. The eleven of them in my house eating a never-ending supply of various treats. Various demons and devils mingling and laughing. Stories were swapped and a lot of laughing at my expense.

After about two hours, I offered a diversion that was always a hit at the office. I'd pull a number of games from my game closet, everyone would split into groups and play for about an hour or so, and then we'd switch it up. They all agreed.

I had the most fun teaching a group of them to play Flux!. Once they seemed to get the hang of it, I changed tactics from teaching to changing the rules just when it looks like Nobunaga is going to win.

"You impudent little.." He glared at me finally catching on to my tactic.

"I'm sorry Nobunaga, these things happen. It is part of the game after all." His eyes narrow and I know that somehow I am going to end up paying for this. For now, I'm going to enjoy it.

After another 6 hours of gaming, laughing, joking, and antics, I learn Nobunaga is a master at Monopoly. Masamune cannot be beaten at Cards against Humanity. Mitsunari is required to be on my team whenever I play Trivial Pursuit, and Mitsuhide is a natural at Diplomacy. The latter is not normally a crown someone wishes to earn.

In the small hours of the morning, the party finally winds down. Ieyasu, Mitsunari, and Yukimura are asleep in the living room. Despite having so many people in the house, it feels comfortable and this is indeed the most fun I've had in a very long time. I grab a few blankets and drape them over the sleepers.

I load the dishes into the dishwasher and vow to start it in the morning. Masamune joins me in the kitchen and I smile a genuine smile at him.

"Thanks, Masamune. This was an amazing party. I don't think I'll ever forget it and I am very grateful, for everything."

"It was our pleasure, lass. Thank you for having us. I'm sorry a few of us fell asleep."

"No worries. They can leave in the morning, or whenever they wake. It's fine."

He raises a brow in question. "Not afraid to sleep with demons in your house."

I shake my head. "Those three? No, not in the least. I might have second thoughts if it were you, Nobunaga and Shingen though."

"What was that?" Shingen called as if summoned, from the breakfast bar.

"Nothing" I reply, "Masamune was just commenting on my apparent lack of self-preservation."

While we were talking, the others who were awake piled into the breakfast nook, various spaces in the kitchen or leaned up against the bar. I'm pretty sure the breakfast bar is not built to handle being leaned on like that, but it held.

"Thank you, all of you, for a wonderful party. I had a blast. I'll miss you all, even the ones I just met today."

"Oh? You going somewhere, little mouse?" Mitsuhide asks while absently dipping a pita chip into some olive tapenade.

I blink, There are eight pairs of eyes looking back at me with emotions ranging from boredom to active interest. "Uh. Well." My throat is trying to close and for the first time, I feel just a hint of fear. "No. I just assumed that, well. I assumed that this was the end of it. I don't even know why you are here."

"We're here princess because you opened a gate." Masamune said.

"Um. Ok. So.... what am I supposed to do?"

"Now that, fireball," Nobunaga replied, grabbing a handful of konpeito, "is entirely up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

I know I should go to bed, it would make understanding what they’re telling me easier. Instead, I've got one of my notebooks and a cup of coffee in front of me.

They've been taking turns telling me what was going on, my part in it and what my options are from here.

“Ok. Bear with me here. I'm going to dumb it down just to make sure I understand.” I glance over at the eight people arrayed around me. Almost all of them are amused, whether from watching me squirm or because I'm trying to logic contracts between demons and devils, I'm not certain.

“I opened a gate.” Eight heads nod. “Because I fed you, you owe me a boon.” Another round of nods. “It can be anything I want, but you have got the right to refuse.” Again they all nod.

“Is the gate still open?”

“It most certainly is, angel.” Shingen replied

“Well, then I have to close it.”

“Is that what you want, little mouse?” Mitsuhide asked, drawing out the question.

“What I want is irrelevant. It's rude to leave a door open. I wouldn't want the door to my home left open for anyone to walk through.” I look down at my notepad. This is good. This is the right thing to do. I don't know who I'm trying to convince at this point, but this is the best decision. “I will ask one of you to teach me to close the gate and the rest I will wish for you to be free of your boon to me.”

“And if we refuse?” Kenshin's smooth voice brought a chill to the air.

“But why would you refuse? What happens if you refuse?”

“Ah ha! That is up to us.” Nobunaga replies with a wolfish grin.

“Wait, if I ask for a boon and you say no you get free reign? What happens then? I mean what's to keep you from refusing every boon you owe? Might I say it's pretty foolish to owe a boon over a ham and cheese sandwich?” I don't bother hiding my panic. Have I unwittingly summoned almost a dozen demons and devils and unleashed them on an unsuspecting world?

“Calm down, lass. It's a bit more than that." Masamune puts his hands on my shoulders. "You did say you were ‘dumbing it down’. You hit the important parts but you missed the subtle details. You've done a bit more than feed us sandwiches. You've offered a safe haven.” He nods towards the sleeping forms in the other room.

"You invited, welcomed and cared for. Think of it like those old parables about offering aid to the ugly old hag only to find out she was a powerful witch. But uh,” he leans down to whisper conspiratorially and manages to do it in a way that it carries to everyone in the kitchen “don't call Nobunaga a hag in Hideoyoshi’s presence. His feathers get ruffled.“

Hideyoshi and Nobunaga’s eyes flash at Masamune for that jibe and I hide a smile behind my coffee mug.

“But Masa,” I continue to protest not sure if it's only on principle, “you're the one who invited everyone. These are your friends. I was just greeting them.”

“Invitations, technically, take many forms, princess.” Kennyo’s voice carries in the small space. “Are you familiar with the habit of leaving out offerings for the gods? Or milk and honey on bread for the fae?” I nod.

“And the purpose of those offerings?” he prompts.

“To invite their blessings or to…” I trail off.

“To make them comfortable within your home.” He finishes for me.

“I didn't invite, nor serve, Nobunaga!” I can be stubborn if I want to and something about this just strikes me as wrong. These guys are not genies granting wishes. They are the people I have shared my table with. You just don't use people like that. It's not right.

“A formality,” he says grabbing the last of the sugar stars in the bowl. “I grant you a boon. What is it you wish?”

My head hits my hands on the table and I groan in protest. "I wasn't asking for another boon. I was looking for a way out." I face the facts. I'm tired. I need to sleep. I'll be able to think more clearly once I've slept. “Sleep. I want to sleep.”

“Granted. Come. Rather forward for someone who wanted nothing, but I promise it will be everything you've ever dreamed of, and more.” My head shoots up from the table and I see Nobunaga holding out his hand to me.

“Wait. What? NO! Not with you! I want to sleep. Rest. By myself. In my bed. Alone." I shake my head. There is just too much going on right now. I can't be expected to think rationally. "I'll figure this out in the morning. You guys are welcome to stay. There are some pillows and a few more blankets in the closet. There's an air mattress too, but I don't have enough for all of you. Just” I get up and start walking toward my bedroom, “make yourselves comfortable.” I say tossing a wave over my shoulder.

They all watch me leave and silence blankets the apartment. Sasuke, voice soft as a whisper asks, “Do you think she meant it when she said she wants to close the gate and wish us free of our boons?”

“Absolutely,” Hideoyoshi says picking up some Caprese salad and putting it on a piece of bread. “She has nothing she wants to wish for. Everything is too much, too foolish, too selfish or not for her to decide. She has a need to do it herself. She's trying to prove something to herself, but I can't fathom what. There is also her bone-deep sense of justice. She sees wishing us free of the boon as a way to protect us from unfair obligations.”

"You're not looking deep enough." Masamune says, instantly grabbing the assembled demons and devils attention. His eye is glowing faintly blue. "There is something she wants. Something she is terrified and ashamed to ask for. It's buried deep, but it's there."

"Well let's take care of it and be done with this then." Kenshin's icy voice makes his stance on this whole debacle plain.

Masamune shakes his head. "No. Not only are there rules, I have a feeling if we did that, it would be worse than if she had asked for it. We have to wait."

Kenshin sighs. "Who gets to tell her she cannot wish someone free of bonds willingly woven?” The silence is deafening.

******************************

Getting ready for bed I realize this is why they call them demons and devils. Up to this point, I could only see the pleasant company and diversion they provided. They were the nice, slightly strange, beings that showed up in my kitchen for a bite and some conversation.

I chuckle a bit at myself. This must be what it feels like to be mad; with only your imagination and fantasies for company. Maybe it was stress and fear that was creating delusions and now my brain was offering me an out, an escape from my biggest fear.

The contacts were coming more and more frequently nowadays. No matter how I tried to avoid them. Today's letter was just the latest. If I hadn't set down such firm roots, I'd just pack up and move again. That was the easiest way out. Just keep running.

Their deal was so tempting, so so tempting. It was like they saw into the heart of me and gave me the opportunity to have my deepest desires granted. They were offering me the forbidden fruit and they offered it so innocuously. All I had to do is say the word and my heart's desire would be answered, no questions asked. All I had to do was deal with the consequences.

I turn on the shower as hot as I can reasonably handle it. What do I want? What kind of person would even consider wishing someone else disappear? I step into the shower and let the water run over me.

I may not like him, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a family. Surely there is someone who would miss him. I tell myself a good person doesn't cause misery to ease their own suffering. I tell myself that a good person finds a constructive way to secure their own peace while leaving as small a footprint as possible.

If I cry, it's lost to the shower. If I internally rage, wondering what more I have to do, how much more I have to give, to ensure my own peace of mind, it doesn't show on my face. If I fall asleep that night asking the gods why I can't be a good person, none of them answer.

*******************************

Hideyoshi stands over Sadie, watching her breath hitch. Unable to stop himself he places a hand on her head and she calms, instantly falling into a deeper slumber.

He looks up at Masamune. "This is what you meant. You know what is causing her this pain."

Masamune shakes his head. "I know it's there. I can tell there is a deep-seated fear. I know it's something that she's running from. But I don't know exactly what it is. I catch glimpses when she forgets I'm around."

"Can we find out?" Hideyoshi asks, looking at Sadie's peaceful, sleeping form.

"Is it our place to do that if we have not been asked to? Would you take away her agency?"

Hideyoshi shakes his head. "No. Damn it Masa, sometimes I do wish we were what the world thought we were. Then we would just do what needed to be done, agency be damned!"

"Unfortunately, there is no situation in which agency can be damned. That is the pact."

The two disappear.

****************************  
The harsh blaring of my cell phone wakes me up the next morning. I tap the answer button assuming it must be critically important if they are calling me this early in the morning.

"Hello?" I manage to croak into the receiver.

"Mercedes?" a male voice pronounced my name properly, not like he was talking about a car. I was instantly awake.

"Who is this?"

"Mercedes, we need to talk. I need to see you. Do you have time today?"

"Who is this?" my voice drops into a hiss. "You have three seconds to tell me before I hang up.'

There is silence and then a sigh. "It's Uncle Gus."

*click*

The only thing that keeps me from throwing the phone is the knowledge it won't hurt him at all. It makes no sense to torture myself with another bill just because I can't control my temper.

Shaking I get up and get dressed. Everyone had decided to go home, wherever home was before I woke up. The blankets were neatly folded on the couch. I start the dishwasher and warm up the leftover coffee.

The comfort of routine helps to calm me down a bit. There was something about being domestic that helped soothe my mind. I started going over my options.

I could change my number, but that was a hassle. I'd have to contact and update the number with everyone. Not to mention I'd have to go out. The absolute last thing I wanted right now was to go out. He knew my address and my phone number. He had asked if we could meet today, which means he was in town.

I pick up my phone and do the only thing I can do right now. I block the number. That's when I notice the note left on the breakfast bar.

"Hey, think of me when you get this. -M"

That makes me smile. "Now why would you want me to think of you, Masamune?"

"Because I thought we could make tamales today."

I jump and bobble my phone. Thankfully he catches it before it falls and hands it carefully back to me.

"What's wrong Sadie?" he asks gently.

"Nothing." I lie. "You just startled me is all. I'm still not used to you popping in like that. So, do you need me to think of you for you to pop in?"

His eye narrows but he shakes his head. "No. But it did tell me you were awake and starting your day. Besides who doesn't like to be on the mind of a pretty girl?"

I roll my eyes. "You've been hanging out with Shingen too much. His cheesy pickup lines are rubbing off."

"You picked that up after one night with him? You're a bright one. So, about those tamales?"

I laugh. He really does have a one-track mind when it comes to food. "Well, the roast is going to take a while if we're going to do savory ones and I don't really have the fruit for sweet ones.

Masamune's eye twinkles. "I guess it's time to go grocery shopping then!"

While I'm still not excited about the prospect of going out, knowing I have company makes it far less daunting. I smile and shake my head.

"How does strawberry sound? There is a local fruit and veggie stand up the street and they have fruit from the local farms. I think strawberries are in season. If not, blackberries are. We can walk there and back and earn our tamales."

"They are both edible, therefore they both sound wonderful. Come on!"

Masamune does his best to distract Sadie on their way to the market and back, but he notices a white car parked halfway between her house and the fruit stand. As he directs her attention to some fruit that he thinks looks good, he glares at the car. A few minutes later it drives away and he smiles.

Sadie is intent on teaching him to cook the same way her "abuelita" taught her. So Masamune learns how to measure ingredients using only his hands and fingers.

They spend the afternoon and most of the evening making tamales. He comes away with an appreciation for the amount of work these little food rolls take. When she finally gives him permission to eat one, it was worth every minute of toil.

"I think these are my new favorite thing!" He announces as he grabs three more.

I laugh at his predictable response. I've yet to find a person who didn't love tamales. Most people just don't like the work they take.

"Tell you what, next time you want some, you come to make them with me and I'll give you a few dozen to take home."

"No way! I'm not sharing these!"

I laugh again. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when faced with a devil who is the living embodiment of 'the way to their heart is through their stomach'?"

As we clean up and put the dishes away, I realize I haven't thought about my morning for most of the day. I thank whatever entity guided my hand to draw that symbol in mustard. I was able to face tomorrow because of the silliness this little escapade brought me. That was enough to calm my frayed nerves and bring me some peace.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

A man in a black suit, white shirt and black tie straightens his sleeves and secures his cufflinks checking his look in the full-length mirror.

"Is everything secure Adam?" through the mirror he moves his glance to the assistant standing by the door.

"Yes sir, Mr. Salizar. We have the interview this morning, the press conference set for noon, the fundraising dinner starts at six. There are no client meetings today but we do have a full day at the office tomorrow." The assistant rattles off appointments while flipping through the planner in his hands.

"That's fine. We should be able to handle that." He pauses to adjust his collar and tie. "One more thing Adam, have I received any phone calls?"

"No, Mr. Salizar. None."

"Notify me at once if that changes, even if a message is not left."

"Understood sir." the aide leaves the room and closes the door quietly.

A man steps into the room from the balcony. He's tall, over six feet, wearing a long duster, gloves and heavy boots.

"You know she's not going to call you, right? She's refused your mail and your calls. She wants nothing to do with you. Let her go, Gus."

"Mitchell, I didn't hire you for your commentary. I hired you for your information gathering skills. If you have information, spit it out. Otherwise, don't waste my time." Gus' eyes match his voice, complete disinterest in the lecture.

Mitchell shrugs. "She hired a bodyguard."

"She did what?"

"When she went out today she was with a guy. To the casual observer they might have looked like lovers or really close friends," Mitchell shakes his head, "but he's a guard."

"One guard isn't a problem. You can address it."

"Nope."

"Excuse you?"

"You hired me for my information gathering skills." was the snarky retort.

"You dare," Gus' face starts to splotch with red.

"I dare nothing. I'm merely following orders. You told me what I was here for. If you want more information, fine. Ask for it. But I'm not addressing that bodyguard." There is something in Mitchell's eyes that stops Gus short.

"Who did she hire?" Gus whispers.

"No clue. I've never seen him before."

"Find out."

"Done." Mitchell starts to leave and Gus stops him.

"Mitchell, can I trouble you to make a delivery?" Gus asks with deceptive innocence.

"To your niece?" Gus nods once. "In person?"

"It need not be."

"Fine. What is it?" Gus hands over a plain brown, leather billfold.

"Just put it someplace she's sure to find it." Mitchell drops it into his pocket and leaves.

"I can't afford loose ends. Not right now." Straightening his coat one last time, Gus makes for the door.  
***************************  
All the discussion of boons had me a little overwhelmed. I've never had to work with contract law in the past so I was completely out of my depth. After some consideration, I decide if I want to know something, start at the library.

I normally use my card digitally for the audiobooks and ebooks. I'd not actually walked into the library in almost a year. Unfortunately, the books I was looking for didn't come in digital format.

I've never been so thankful for the librarians at my local branch. When I told them what I was looking for, they helped locate the books and they assisted with other search terms so I could cross-reference with either physical or digital resources.

The other topic I decide to tackle on my own. I sat down at the research computers and typed in "demon" and then "devil". I was surprised how many books I found available. It would seem our local "ban the books" tribe hadn't reached this far.

As much as I was grateful for their aid earlier, I was very grateful for the self-checkout option. My local branch only allowed twenty physical books checked out at a time. I hit the limit this week. If I could find digital books to cross reference, then I could check out another hundred more. While I loved to read, I silently hoped that would not be necessary.

After the launch, my work schedule returned to normal giving me ample time to research. Most of the books on demons and devils were worthless. There were exorcisms and wards. The Malleus Maleficarum was downright terrifying. Reading what I could of it only reaffirmed my decision to step away from organized religion.

The books on contract law didn't quite fit either. They did lay out the elements of a contract, just getting to the "offer" section fell apart. In a contract the "offer" was an agreement to do something - or not do something - in exchange for something similar. They were offering to grant a wish, any wish, but I was doing nothing in exchange. We couldn't even get to the "acceptance" part because I couldn't decide on the offer.

The logical part of my brain is reminding me demons and devils are not bound by human laws. This is the best I have though and it could be a frame of reference if they come back. That thought gave me pause. None of them had been back since the week of the party and I found myself missing their rambunctiousness a little.

I glance at my calendar. Those promised five days off are coming up in a week. Most of the team broke them up to take long weekends. I opted to take one long week off between projects giving myself both a mental and physical break. The idea of doing nothing and lounging in bed until I decided to get up was enticing.

Since the contact attempts had stopped, I assumed he accepted that I just wanted to live my life. I wasn't interested in reconciliation or anything similar. I believed he would just leave me alone now and I could bury that part of my past. Grabbing another cup of coffee I return to my research.

It was finally Friday night the week before my vacation. As soon as I get home, I decide my vacation starts. I throw the locks on the door, turn off my phone and decide tonight I'm going to spoil myself.

I pour myself one of the leftover frozen drinks from the party, draw a hot bath with one of my favorite bath bombs and sigh as I sink into it. I let all thoughts of contracts, boons, promises, deadlines and impossibly handsome demons and devils slip from my mind. Through a Herculean strength of will, I keep myself from drifting off to sleep in the tub. Long after the water has gone tepid, I pull myself out and dry off. Slipping into pajama shorts and a tank top, I wander back into the living room. The front door draws my eye. The locks are undone. I thought I had locked that when I got home. I walk over and throw the deadbolt again double checking all the other locks. I need this break more than I thought if I'm making mistakes like that.

I pour myself another drink and curl up on the couch with my back against the arm of it; knees bent and book propped against my thighs. The peace of the apartment settles, disturbed by nothing save the turning of the pages.

“What are you reading, princess?” a soft, angelic tenor and the smell of books and scrolls comes from over my shoulder.

I jump and drop my book. Mitsunari bends down, picks up the book and holds it out politely to me.

"I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to startle you. I figured I'd visit."

Pressing my hand over my frantically beating heart I take a few deep breaths to calm down. I take the book and smile up at him. "I'm sure I'll get used to you guys popping in and out like that eventually, right?"

His angelic smile answers mine. "Maybe we should come by more often to make sure you do."

"You know, I think I'd like that."

"Then I shall bring it up with the others and if they are unavailable I will make time to come visit." He nods to the book in my lap. "I didn't want to interrupt but I found myself curious what could hold your attention so thoroughly."

“I'm reading up on contract law.”

Mitsunari sits in the free spot on the couch and turns to me. “Oh?” his eyes flash with interest “Do tell. What type of contracts are we discussing?”

I explain my research and the challenges I'm having with it. He sits quietly and just nods as I explain the points I'm struggling with and why.

"I can see your confusion but have you considered that you're looking at it backward?"

"How so?"

"Here, you're looking at the boon as the impetus of the contract, right?" I nod.

"What if it wasn't? Think about it this way, your gifts to us were the impetus. Now we - meaning the eleven of us - are simply wishing to meet the price for that. Ergo, instead of us initiating, you have. We are simply asking 'What is the price of your generosity?' Does that make sense?"

"I guess it does, in a way. But what if that wasn't the intent? What if the intent was to gift? Or if there was no intent at all?"

"Ignorance of the law does not mean freedom from it." He says as if he is teaching a class. "Let's go over this together."

I can't help but smile at the way he seems to attack the topic like a tactician. His mind sees loopholes and exploits I hadn't even thought of. After a while, our conversation takes us into the kitchen where we decide breakfast for dinner is appropriate.

“Isn't it a little late to be cooking, princess?” Mitsunari looks at me quizzically.

“Nonsense,” I say with a smile. “The kitchen is always open for friends.” I hand him a bowl with rice, sausage, and eggs before serving myself and sitting down beside him.

“Well then, Hideyoshi is always after me to eat. I think you just saved me a lecture. My thanks.” he nods and starts eating.

“And mine to you. The way you think is amazing.”

“Well, contracts are just another type of battle. You determine what terrain you can afford to give the enemy and what you need to win. It's a negotiation.”

I nod following his train of thought. It makes sense in a way. "You decide which battles you can afford to lose to ensure you are in the best position to win the war."

He looks at me immensely pleased, like a teacher whose student just grasped a particularly challenging concept. "Just so princess!"

“Your problem princess is that you don't realize a boon is not a contract.” Copper and that metallic tang at the back of my throat and that sibilant voice has me looking up at the newcomer.

“Mitsuhide…” My voice trails off as my eyes catch a brown leather billfold next to the sink.

It's wrong. So very wrong. I realize I had locked the door and still, he managed to get someone in. The contact hadn't stopped. He was just looking for a way to drive his point home. The fear my logical mind was telling me I should have felt with these guys, I feel now.

“Sadie?” Mitsuhide recognized real fear when he saw it. He has been the cause of it often enough. What he saw now on Sadie's face was honest to goodness fear.

I stand up, walk to the garbage compactor, brush the offending billfold into it as well as the rest of the dinner I suddenly have no appetite for.

“Sorry,” I say behind a pressed smile, “I was distracted. Can you tell me why you all call me princess?”

Citrine eyes stare at me for a few moments as if they could unwrap my secrets layer by layer.

"What aren't you saying, princess?" Mitsuhide asks. There is something about his voice that is different. It's resonant.

I shake my head. Something tells me if I open my mouth I'm going to give him the answer he wants and it's not something I'm ready to face. Not right now. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and meet his gaze. "Not right now Mitsuhide. Some other time. Would you be willing to answer my question instead? Why do you guys call me princess?"

The surprise is clear on his features for a moment. No one has ever thrown off his compulsion, ever. The snake smile slides back on his face and he decides he will look into this development later. “That is the question, isn't it? Why don't we instead discuss the difference between contracts and boons.”

I was certain I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but I ended up sandwiched between Mitsuhide and Mitsunari on the couch, blanket over my lap, discussing the finer points of contracts, boons, gifts, and negotiations.

As sharp as Mitsunari was in the spirit of the law, Mitsuhide was in the letter of the law. If something wasn't defined or could be interpreted a myriad of ways, he was eager to show how those could be manipulated to either parties benefit.

Something made me very happy these guys were on my side, or at the very least, they were not actively against me. They were scary brilliant.

"Are all you guys this good with contracts and laws?"

"We all have our specialties, princess." Mitsuhide says evasively. "Mitsunari's is books, knowledge, information, tactics and the like. Ieyasu's is the body, medicine, physical ailments, and illnesses."

"What's yours?" I ask reflexively.

"Amusing you with the way you can manipulate words to mean what you want them to mean."

I think I fell asleep sometime while we were reviewing competency and capacity.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsuhide flips the nondescript brown leather billfold between his fingers. As he toys with the idea of opening it, Mitsunari returns to the front room.

“The princess is asleep, though I'm not sure it's peaceful. What do you have there?”

Mitsuhide offers the wallet to Mitsunari. “Possibly the cause of her nightmares? Whatever it is, she wasn't happy to see it.”

Mitsunari flips the wallet open and thumbs through it, pulling out a note that was tucked in the bill pocket.

“How trite.”

“What does it say?”

Mitsunari moves the note between two fingers and offers it to the devil, staring at it in distaste.

“I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk to me.” Mitsuhide looks disbelievingly at the demon. “Is this supposed to be a threat?”

Mitsunari shrugs still scowling at the offending note. “It doesn't mean anything to me.”

Mitsuhide’s eyes glow softly. “This certainly means something to Sadie and it’s something she is eager to run from. Whomever this wallet represents is not someone she is fond of. I think I want to know who it is, and why.” He plucks the wallet out of Mitsunari’s fingers. His eyes still glowing while he inspects it again.

A smile, thin as a razor blade graces his features. “There you are. Now let's find out about you, shall we?”

Mitsunari tilts his head, “I don't recall her asking for this. Is this your boon?”

“Not at all my dear Mitsunari.” he taps the wallet against his palm, Sadie’s expression from dinner playing back in his mind. “This is my absolute pleasure.” With no more explanation than that, he disappears.  
*****************  
Mitsuhide opens the door to the office finding Sasuke and Kenshin exactly where he was told they'd be.

“Sasuke, I need your help on something,” Mitsuhide announces without ceremony.

“For what?” Sasuke asks pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He knew full well Mitsuhide didn't ask or need, help if he was just gathering information.

“We’re going on a snipe hunt.”

“Why would you send Sasuke on a fool's errand?” Kenshin demands.

“Wrong snipe hunt. I mean a real one. Old fashioned misdirection and confusion.”

“Am I the misdirection or the confusion?”

Mitsuhide smiles a predatory smile. “You're the net.”  
************************

Mitchell had spent a ridiculous amount of time following this woman and it was one of the most boring information gathering missions he had ever been on.

Sadie did nothing except go to work and go home. The one time he saw a change in her routine, she went to the library.

He knew this week would be her week off but her routine still remained pretty solid. He could practically set a clock by her schedule.

Her habits were organized and she kept her place relatively clean. Even her search history was relatively innocuous. She was competent at her job and respected. Almost no one he spoke to had a problem with her and the ones that did just had personality clashes.

That was all the information he had gained. None of it was on her bodyguard. The bodyguard that had been conspicuously absent during this entire time.

Mitchell entertained the idea he might be wrong and maybe the guy was a boyfriend, but no one he spoke to thought Sadie was involved with anyone. There were also no photos or mementos of the two of them. That man just did not fit. The longer he followed her the more his gut was telling him this was a bad idea. This whole job was a very bad idea.

The man in the white suit that started showing up in the oddest places only added to the feeling of foreboding. Mitchell couldn't place the guy. He wasn't always around, but when he did show up, Mitchell could swear the man did something to deliberately draw attention to himself. Nothing that would cause panic, just enough to draw the eyes and Mitchell would swear the man in white looked at him each time.

This suspicion was confirmed one day when the man in white caught his attention and mouthed “look behind you.” On reflex, Mitchell glanced in the rearview mirror and saw someone dressed in one of those movie ninja getups. He almost laughed but the knife was out and at his neck so fast he didn't even see the sun glint off the blade.

“I'm only going to ask one question. If I don't like the answer, you're not going to make it out of this car.”

Mitchell didn't move.

“That man in white over there wants to know why you're following our princess.”

The man in white looked like he was reading a newspaper to anyone passing by, but when he met Mitchell's gaze, Mitchell could swear the other man’s eyes were glowing yellow.

“I'm not following a princess. I'm here to find out about Sadie’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yea, eye patch.”

The ninja laughed. He actually laughed. Let me give you a piece of advice, friend. That's a tree you don't want to bark up. You never know what devils you shake out.”

“Are you threatening me?” Mitchell glared through the rearview mirror.

“He isn't, but I will.” The man in white was in the passenger seat and Mitchell hadn't even heard the door open. He was pretty sure he had them locked.

“Leave her be or you and I will end up spending a lot of time together,” those citrine eyes turned on him and Mitchell saw a smile that promised violence and that one of them would enjoy it, “Prometheus.”

“He's not after the princess. He's after eye patch.” Sasuke said.

Mitsuhide laughed and patted Mitchell on the shoulder. “Good luck with that one, Prometheus.”

“My name isn't Prometheus.”

“Heed our warning or it might as well be.”

The two devils disappear leaving Mitchell alone in the car.

Back in the feast hall, Sasuke looked at Mitsuhide. “Really? Prometheus? That's archaic even for you.”

“What can I say? I've not used that one yet.”

The door to the feast hall opens causing both men to look up.

“Hey there lover boy,” Sasuke says pulling off his mask.

Masamune looks around. “Did you lose your glasses? Shingen's not here.”

“Shingen isn't the one Sadie’s shadow thinks is her boyfriend.”

“Oh really? And how do we know this?”

“We had a chat.” Sasuke says, removing his armguards.

Masamune looks at Mitsuhide.

“Oh, were I only that lucky. No, he's looking for you. I wouldn't dream of interfering with your fun. Sasuke did leave him with a warning against hunting dragons.”

“Is it worth it to be found?”

“He's a small fry but we may be able to tie him to the other.”

Masamune’s smile turned positively gleeful. “Anyone have dinner plans?”

“I'm free.” Kenshin says stepping into the room.

“You?” All three stare in astonishment. The thought that Kenshin would attend any social event, not to mention one that was unlikely to have alcohol and was in the company of a woman was more than any of them could believe.

“Consider it revenge. If I go Shingen and Mitsunari won't, which means I won't have to listen to their inane chatter when they get home.”

None of the men seem overly convinced but since it meets the objectives, they go along with it. As they finish their planning and Sasuke passes by Kenshin to leave, Kenshin mumbles under his breath.

“Remain her shadow until the threat is eliminated. See she comes to no harm.” If Sasuke hears him, there is no reaction. He just continues on his way.  
********************************

Getting home from grocery shopping I sigh in relief as I slide the locks in place behind me. I smell cherry blossoms and know I'm not alone. Looking around I find Kenshin in my living room.

“Kenshin! What's up? You never come to visit.”

Without a word he stands and walks toward me. Hooking a finger under my chin he tilts my face up. “The snake is right. What has you so terrified, Sadie.”

I plaster a smile on my face and prepare the normal platitudes before he cuts me off.

“Don't.” That one word is a command. “Don't bother lying to me.”

I huff into my bangs in frustration. “It's nothing. Likely just an overactive imagination.”

He waits, unmoving.

“I've had the feeling that I'm being followed. It makes me uncomfortable. That's all. But I've no proof. It's just a feeling.”

“Would it ease your mind to have company when you go out?”

“Thank you, Kenshin, but I don't intend to inconvenience you because I'm paranoid.”

“You're absolutely insufferable.” The disdain in his tone is unmistakable. “Answer the question and let me worry about everything else.”

I sigh. I hate to admit it but knowing I had someone I could trust hanging out with me would help. “Company would be welcome, yes.”

Eyes still on mine he calls out “Sasuke!”

Sasuke appears, seemingly out of thin air, off to Kenshin’s left.

“Amend the earlier orders. When she goes out, keep her company.”

“Of course.”

“It is done.” Kenshin releases my chin.

I feel guilty, relief, and shock in equal measure. “Kenshin, did you just order your personal demon to keep me company?”

“Devil.” Sasuke says.

“Really?” I look at Sasuke in surprise. He's so subdued I would have never pegged him as a mischief maker.

Sasuke nods.

“Well then. I'm sorry about that.”

He just shrugs. “I'm used to it.”

Making a mental note so as to not repeat the mistake in the future, I move on, “So who's staying for dinner?”

“What are you making?” Sasuke asks a hopeful note in his normally even voice.

“Depends on the number of guests. I picked up some umeboshi because I wanted to try some new recipes, but I don't think I have enough for three. If everyone is staying, I can make chicken carbonara.”

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something but Kenshin cuts him off. “Sasuke has some things he needs to do tonight. He's only here because I called. Isn't that right Sasuke?”

Sasuke pushes his glasses up. “As you say.” He turns and looks at me. “Can I get a raincheck on that carbonara, Sadie?”

“Absolutely. You need only ask and I will make it for you.” He nods and disappears.

Kenshin turns to me and I could swear there is a childlike glee in his eyes. “What are you making with the umeboshi?”  
********************  
Mitchel threw the last of his stuff his duffel and took one last glance around the hotel room. No job was worth this. He didn't know what that lord of hell or the abyss Salizar pissed off but he wanted none of it. He was done. He was not getting paid enough for this.

He opened the door and headed towards the car. This time tomorrow he would be home drinking a beer. He glanced around and realized someone was leaning against his car. Black leather jacket, jeans, heavy boots. That's when the person turned their face toward him and he saw the eyepatch.

“Fuck.” he mumbled to himself.

“A snake told me you were looking for me.”

“Yea well, did he tell you he threatened my life too?” Mitchell asked disgustedly.

Masamune just shrugged. “He's a snake. I'd be surprised if he hadn't.”

“By having an eagle eat my liver?”

Masamune’s eye goes wide. “Prometheus?”

Mitchell nods.

“Wow. That's archaic even for him.”

“Look, dude, I'm out. Salizar isn't paying me enough for this." He shakes his head and looks back at Masamune. "I've seen her bank records. I know she's not paying you guys. With the way you're protecting her she's got to be damn good in the sack." 

That's as far as he got before he went flying into the brick wall of the hotel forty feet behind him. Masamune was holding him up by his throat. the claws of the other hand were lengthening to daggers.

Mitchell tried to breathe and see through the stars. He had to have hit his head. There was no way the man he was talking to had horns and cat slit pupils for eyes.

"You couldn't just walk away, could you." Masamune snarls. "You just had to get one more jab in." Mitchell was clawing at the hand at his throat. Masamune pulled back the other hand, brought the fingers together so all the claws came to a point.

"Masamune! Honor the pact."

"Stuff it Mitsuhide. He has this coming."

"Masa. You do this, we lose everything. The pact is broken. Let. Him. Go."

On a snarl, Masamune drops Mitchell and stomps away.

Mitsuhide strolls up to Mitchell as he's gasping for breath. "Let this be a lesson to you. Dragons don't answer to snakes, they bargain with us. You quite literally owe me your life. Make no mistake, I will be in contact to collect on that debt."

Masamune and Mitsuhide disappear.  
*************************  
That evening the guys gather in the feast hall. The grand rice paper walls open to lavish gardens. A light breeze heavy with the fragrance of azalea and camellia blossoms flows into the room. The setting sun glints over the pond making it appear a lake of fire.

“Do you know who is following her, Mitsuhide?” Nobunaga asks.

“No one now.” Masamune answers.

Nobunaga quirks a brow. "The danger has passed?"

Mitsuhide shakes his head. "No. The shadow is gone. The puppetmaster remains."

"For how much longer?"

"Not long. I'll be following up on some leads personally." Mitsuhide answers.

“Has she asked anyone for help?” Yukimura joins in the conversation. "Technically we can't do anything until she asks." 

Hideyoshi shakes his head. “We've had this conversation. She won't. On the other hand, I don’t sense any other demons or angels. I'm quite certain she can handle herself.”

“Does she even know?” Kennyo asks. “An unaware combatant is one at a disadvantage.”

“No,” Mitsuhide replies simply. “You weren’t there. The mere sight of the billfold had her trembling.”

"Not to mention the letters and the phone calls. This asshole has her terrified." Masamune adds.

“Let me get this straight," Kennyo says. "We all agree she is capable of defending herself against mundane problems. We also all agree that not telling her means she will be unable or unprepared to defend herself. But we're still not telling her. Which means we are directly responsible for her being unable to defend herself. Does that about sum it up?"

The rest of the group is silent.

Masamune slams his fist into the floor. "I'll be in the training grounds." 

Hideyoshi's eyes glaze over for a moment and then focus on Mitsuhide. "You were right to do what you did, but I'm joining Masa in the training yard."

Kennyo lets out a resigned sigh. "So what are we going to do? Even if she comes to personal harm, if she's not asked for help, we cannot interfere."

“Then we must see she asks for help. I will visit her tomorrow and insist she chooses a boon.” Nobunaga declares.

“Oh, I’m sure that will go just swimmingly,” Kenshin mumbles into his sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Gus looks at the packet on his desk. Inside there are photos, bank statements, schedules, interviews, and a note.

“Lose my number. Don't look for me. If I see you or anyone of your goons our client privilege is broken. Let her go Salizar. She's trying to pretend you don't exist.”

Gus flipped through the photos again letting his finger trace down one of Sadie.

“If it were only her I had to worry about, I could let her go Mitchell. But reporters are hounds and they will learn about my dear girl. She's too unsuspecting, too gullible. They will ferret out the truth and our dear Sadie knows too much.”

Sighing into the empty office Gus flips through a few more pictures. There are quite a few of a man in a white suit and one in a leather jacket and jeans.

“Which one of you two peasants are her new toy, hmm? Which one can I use to send a message? I'm sure one of you could convince her to speak to me, soft-hearted as she is she would hate to see you hurt.”

He punches the intercom button. “Adam, cancel my meetings for the next week. I have to go on a trip for personal reasons.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Salizar. Shall I arrange for your travel as well?”

Gus thinks about it for a moment. “Yes, let's do that. Come in when you have a moment so we can go over the details.”

“Right away sir.”

Picking up photos one of each man Gus mumbles to himself “Besides if I'm not handling the minutiae, I can deal with you.”

************************

Clad in a dark blue suit that looks absolutely tailored to him, with coffee cup in hand, Mitsuhide walks the streets of downtown as if he belongs there. His steps are sure and confident.

Oh sure, he could have done this invisibly, but something gnawed at his gut as he remembered the look on Sadie’s face when she saw the wallet and he just knew he had to be present when he found the owner. He had to physically be in the same place as someone who could put that look of terror on her face.

Oddly, he didn’t know why it bothered him so much, or why it struck him as wrong on such an instinctual level. Best not to examine the motives too closely. Best to satisfy the curiosity and move on. That will be the end of it, he’s sure.

Stopping outside a prominent lawyers office, he smiles. Curiouser and curiouser. He does decide to slip into nothingness now. When the situation changes, so must your tactics, or so Mitsunari says. Mitsuhide has been at this game long enough to know it's best to be able to take your time in situations like these.

Even through nothingness, he could have opened the door himself, but a door opening for no reason would just make people curious so he waited. There is no need to rush.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Someone, likely clients, come along and enter the building. He slips in past them. On silent footfalls, he makes his way back to the back office. It’s well appointed. It would have to be. It has to look the part of the prominent, upstanding lawyer.

As Mitsuhide scans the bookshelves, he realizes everything is well organized. Nothing out of place. He can almost admire this man. But he can find nothing in the office that would explain the fear in his “little mouse's” eyes.

Even following him around to court, client visitations, meetings, and checking the computer bore no fruit. What was it about this man that terrified the princess? He knew fear when he saw it. The twelve knew he inspired it enough himself to recognize it. But try as he might, he simply could not fathom how this man could cause it.

Over lunches, he checked into the lawyer's social media profiles and other online presences. The man was setting himself up for politics. If he had been a betting man, Mitsuhide would put money on this lawyer running for judge in two years time.

For two days Mitsuhide followed Mr. Gus Salizar. He learned the man was a creature of ingrained habit, always left a two dollar tip for the barista at his local coffee shop, ordered the same thing, scheduled his days according to a set pattern, everything was carefully regimented. That told Mitsuhide is the man was either ex-military, incredibly self-disciplined or had something to hide.

He hoped it was the third. The third always made things so much more fun.

After two days of following the public persona, he knew he had to dig. So he invited himself into the man's home. The home was as organized as the office. Almost museum quality to the way things were displayed. This wasn’t military. This wasn’t self-discipline. This was a person who was making very sure that he cultivated what you saw. This was a man with secrets. Deep, dark, delicious secrets. Mitsuhide licked his lips as if savoring the flavor of what he would find.

The computer in the home office was no dirtier than the one in the office. There was nothing that could be remotely incriminating. But he knew better than to dismiss his instinct. He knew a snake when he saw one. Takes one to know one after all.

He made his discovery when he walked the perimeter of the house. Something was off. Something didn’t match. He quirked a brow “Are we going to Narnia? Or is someone playing Batman?” he asked the night and slipped back into the house.

The answer came from a bookshelf in the office. There was a leather-bound encyclopedia set and a bookend. If you pushed the correct volumes, in the correct order and then moved the bookend, the whole bookshelf would move. That’s how he found the staircase.

Mitsuhide was excited for the first hour. He knew, just knew that he was going to find what he was looking for here. He was so confident that he decided to take the long way and actually look, prolonging the excitement. Box after box of case files, an impossible number of notepads, an incredible number of archives, but nothing near what he was looking for. Citrine eyes glowed softly and he found it. In the middle of the front shelf, just above eye level. Perfect for being overlooked, dismissed.

He removed the book and opened it. As he flipped through the photo album his anger grew. Page after page of photos the rage built until he finally snapped the album closed and carefully placed it back on the shelf. He knew why the fear was there. He understood.

He had to rethink his earlier belief. Mitsuhide knew he was a snake, but he was nothing like this man. Maybe he could convince his lord to give this one to the succubus to cast into the deepest levels of the Abyss.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Now he would plan. He had the information he needed, how best to use it?

The next day Gus boarded a plane. The anger Mitsuhide stomped down ruthlessly threatened to come back as he saw the destination. Still, he opted not to alert the others. He just needed a little more information. Then he could perfect his plan and bury the man.

Mitsuhide's opportunity would come the next day as he followed Gus to lunch where he met with an old client who had been on trial for breaking and entering.

“Nice and simple.” The lawyer said, sliding an envelope across the table. “You should have everything you need in here. There is no need to get physical. I want to give her one last chance to handle this in a civilized manner.”

“No one else I need to worry about?”

“No. I’ve had her watched. There’s no one of consequence. It seems she’s become quite popular with the men, she’s had a few over, but nothing more than that.”

The other man smiled.

“You are not to touch her. Period. Do I make myself clear? You deliver my message and you get out. If you are caught, I don’t know you and I won’t take your case. There is nothing in this envelope that will tie you to me.”

“Understood.” the other man takes the envelope and leaves the restaurant.

Mitsuhide’s eyes narrow as he looks at the lawyer. The camera he was holding is slipped into the bag at his feet.

Mitsuhide makes a silent promise. Gustavo “Gus” Salizar will die, but not before the snake has poisoned everything that man cherishes.

****************

When Mitsuhide returns to the feast hall he opens the door slowly. Looking around he sees everyone except the one devil he's looking for.

"Where is Masamune?" his tone is level, cold, and measured. In any other being, it would have them cowering.

"Behind you. What do you need?"

Mitsuhide spins. "You. Come." He walks away from the feast hall.

"Me? For what." Masamune asks genuinely curious, falling into step nonetheless.

"Bait."

****************

True to his word, Nobunaga shows up for dinner. He’s easy enough to cook for. He doesn’t care much what’s for dinner. He's more interested in what's for dessert. After a companionable enough meal, I bring out the special treat I made having been warned of his sweet tooth.

“What is that?” He looks at the ramekin filled just over the top with chocolate cake and dusted with powdered sugar.

“Dessert.” I reply with a sly smile

“I can see that. What is it called?”

“Chocolate lava cake.” I announce handing him a spoon. “The inside is still liquid. It’s going to be messy. Enjoy.”

He tests the top clearly not believing me. I dive into my own with a grin. It’s finally too much and he takes a bite. He looks just like a little boy. Innocent. Delighted. It doesn’t last long before his normal mask is back in place.

“You will make this for no one but me.” He declares, as an afterthought he adds, "and tell no one! Especially not Hideyoshi or he will endeavor to hide this from me too." I laugh. The mental image of Nobunaga running through the halls of a house desperate to keep his chocolate lava cake treasure from the evil Hideoyoshi is just a little over the top. 

“We will see about that, your impetuousness. So,” I decide we should address the elephant in the room, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?”

“What makes you think it’s something special? Perhaps I wanted to check on my princess.”

“Nobunaga, you don’t normally come around. The other guys are over regularly. But you,” I shake my head, “You come around when you are up to something. So what’s up?”

“Very well then. You need to decide on your boons or they will be withdrawn.”

I offer him a very patient smile. “Nobunaga. I’ve requested my boon. You’ve all denied them. As you told me the first night, you have got the right to refuse.”

“Then pick another.”

“I don’t have another that I want.”

His temper snaps “You're lying! Stop being so stubborn. Pick another. It’s simple. All you have to do is ask. Say the word Sadie.” He catches himself. He is dangerously close to compelling and that is against the law. Nobunaga tries again for entreaty. “There has to be something you want. Baubles, clothes, a house, someone to keep you warm at night. There is something you want.”

Experience has taught me that meeting temper with temper rarely ends well so I take a breath and moderate my tone. “I’ve no need for money because I don’t live beyond my means. I’m happy with my job so I’ve no wishes there. A forced love is no love at all, even if it's just fun. If it's forced, it's not fun. Look at me Nobunaga. Look at me.” I wait until his eyes meet mine. “What about me makes you think I want baubles?”

“You know damn well that isn't what I'm talking about.”

“No, as a matter of fact, I don't. Lest you need a reminder,” I condescendingly gesture to myself. “Sadie. Human.” and then back to him, “Nobunaga. Devil. Last time I checked, neither species is conferred telepathy. I know I don't have it.”

He angrily shoves another bite of lava cake in his mouth. “Why must you be so damned difficult? Why must you be so damned practical?”

The smile his princess gives him sends pain through Nobunaga’s chest. Her voice is soft, tender but with an underlying pain when she answers. “Because Nobu, there will come a time when you all will leave. This is a fun diversion for you right now. But anything I ask for, once you all are gone, I must be able to care for on my own. You all will willingly, eagerly even, grant my boon. But I must live with the consequences of my choice, for better or worse. I am practical because I must be.”

“You seek to imprison us by refusing to ask for anything.” His voice is pained and thin.

“No.” I shake my head and give him the gentlest smile I can. “That is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. I would never do that to you, any of you. I seek to let you all go with nothing but happy memories of time well spent and good meals. No regrets. No obligations.”

He can hear the truth in her words and while he doesn't have Hideyoshi’s gift for understanding emotion he knows the pain she will feel should they go. Yet there is no question in his mind, their princess will release them all the same.

That is why she won't ask. He sees that now. She is the strong one so they won't have any regrets. She will smile as they walk away so they can have a clear conscience. An angel seeking to save the demons and devils from their own pain. When he meets her eyes he feels the bond slip into place and knows just as surely as he knew the rest, that this was an inevitability.

Sadie hadn’t noticed she was crying until Nobunaga was brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nobunaga returned in what could only be described as “a royal snit”. He stormed past the feast hall and in the general direction of his chambers.

“That went about as well as I expected.” Kenshin mumbled.

Shingen, Ieyasu, and Yukimura look at Hideyoshi. He tilts his head as if listening and winces a moment before a crashing sound carries through the complex. He rubs his temples.

“Now is not a good time.”

“So I would gather. Things didn't go well with the princess obviously.” Shingen observed.

“I'm not so certain. Things certainly didn't go as planned, but you don't need me for that. What I did get is frustration.” he says a bit bewildered.

“We didn't need you for that either. Anyone with eyes can see he's frustrated with her.” Ieyasu says dryly.

“That's where you're wrong.” Hideyoshi says with a wry smile “And why you need me. He's frustrated because he feels powerless.”

The feast hall goes quiet at that news.

“What in the world could make him feel powerless?” Mitsunari asks.

Hideyoshi shakes his head. “Your guess is as good as mine. He's also angry with her, but all I could get was the impression that she was right. I couldn't figure out about what before he ousted me.”

“He’s not pleased about her being right about something and he's powerless to help?” Yukimura asks trying to put the puzzle together. “But what would he be powerless to help with?”

Hideyoshi shrugs. “I'd say she didn't ask for the boon, but this feels different.”

“He formed a bond.” Kennyo says, matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him for a moment before Kenshin laughed coldly. “Nobunaga formed a bond? With a mortal? I doubt it.”

Kennyo sips his tea and looks up at Hideyoshi. “I'm not wrong, am I?”

“MITSUNARI!!” Nobunaga’s bellow could be heard throughout the complex.

Everyone in the feast hall turned to look at the summoned demon.

“Well, why don't I go see if I can find out what has gotten under the devil king’s skin.” he stands and calmly walks in the direction of Nobunaga’s quarters.

“If he’s in this state, should someone go check on our angel?” Shingen asks the rest of those assembled.

“I can't.” Hideyoshi says on a sigh. “After that whiplash from Nobunaga, I'm likely to hurt her if I try.”

A “who’s going to bell the cat” look went around the rest of them at Shingen's question. Everyone knew the quiet, even-tempered ones are the worst when they finally blow their top. If Nobunaga was in this state, no one was eager to be in the vicinity if their princess was similarly indisposed.

Ieyasu sighs. “I'll check on her.”

He closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath. For a few minutes, all that can be heard is the sound of the summer insects. Ieyasu’s brow furrows. The slight scowl never leaves his face, even after he opens his eyes.

“That was quite a jaunt just to see if she was ok.”

“She's fine. She's asleep.” Ieyasu says, still scowling.

“But..” Shingen prompts.

“What makes you think there’s a but?”

“The scowl that hasn't left your face. It's deep, even for you.”

Ieyasu rolls his eyes. “It's nothing that makes sense. She is not injured or ill.”

“But…” Shingen prompts again.

“She is in pain.”

***************************************

Masamune’s eyes glaze over as he takes a swig from the soda bottle. “ _Are you serious Mitsuhide? Who am I being bait for_?”

He’d been riding around aimlessly for the last two hours but now the sun had set and he still had no clue what was going on. He did know Mitsuhide was in the middle of one of his grand plans though, and they were normally fun.

“ _I need you to keep the goons away from Sadie’s place while I deal with the one who is on his way here._ ” the answer rang in his head and brought him to full attention.

“ _Wait. Are you at Sadie’s place? Is she OK? What the hell man? You knew this? Why the hell am I out here and not there?_ ” Masamune was furious.

“ _Because you are the boyfriend and I can deal with one. You play with the group_.”

Masamune was going to make a pithy reply but something hit him square across the back and he stumbled forward.

“ _How much time do you need_?” He asked.

“ _Not long. I think I hear my visitor now.”_

Two pairs of hands roughly grab Masamune and toss him against a tree. Another burlier man slams his head against it.

“ _Remind me, is the pact broken if we defend ourselves_?”

“ _No. We are free to defend ourselves, but these are mortals, Masa. Do not escalate_.”

“ _You're enjoying this_.”

“ _I thought you liked it a little rough_.” Mitsuhide’s mental tone chuckled. “ _Gotta go, my guest is here_.”

He let himself be turned around and went limp as he was kicked in the back of the knees.

“ _Tell me when you're clear._ ”

***************************************

The apartment is still and quiet. There is a peace in the stillness. He knew the layout of the place. He memorized the map he'd been given. One resident. A girl. He was to scare her and deliver a message. In and out. 5 minutes tops. Hell, he didn't even have to break in. His client gave him the key to the place.

He probably should have asked why it was so damn important to tell someone you were waiting to talk to them and to relay an address, but there was a sum of money that crossed the “paying you to not ask questions” line and the old guy paid it. He was going to pass on the information and disappear for a while nice and quiet like. His instincts said there was going to be fallout from this and he knew better than to be around when it happened.

Quietly, out of habit, he slipped the key into the lock, opened the door a fraction and felt for the chain he assumed would be there. It wasn't. Even better. Maybe she forgot about it. He liked it when his quarry was arrogant or oblivious. It made his job easier.

He opened the door just enough to slip inside and closed it behind him. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the darkness and looked around. Her room should be down the hall to the left.

He didn't make it out of the entryway before he felt three blades at his throat and a body behind him.

“Well, well, well. Someone delivered a mouse into the snake's den.” There was a pause just long enough to let fear settle like lead in the pit of his stomach. “And I haven't eaten in days. I'm feeling a bit peckish.”

He hadn't signed up for this, but it didn't mean that he wasn't prepared for a fight. As his muscles tightened in preparation, the blades pressed against his throat meaningfully.

“Ah ah ah. We mustn't wake the princess.” The snakelike whisper was close to his ear. He risked shaking his head to show he understood. “Good. Now, I happen to know you're only the puppet which is why you're still alive. I want you to take a message back to your puppet master. This is not a good place for his attention. If a single hair on her body is harmed, I'll send the tiger and the dragon for him. Do you understand?”

The man nods.

“Good. I'm glad we could have this chat. Oh, and if you return your fee, I'll see that you are properly compensated for delivering my little message, ok.”

He nods again.

“I'm glad we understand one another. Give me your key.”

The man reached into his front pocket, slowly, deliberately and removed the key. He held it up and waited as his captor's other hand took it.

“Excellent. Now run along and be a good little messenger boy. I'll know if my message is delivered properly. Don't disappoint me.”

The presence at his back and the blades at his neck were gone. He turned for the door, as he opened it to leave, curiosity had him turning back and looking into the apartment. He would have nightmares about those glowing yellow eyes and claws the rest of his life.

“ _Masa, we're clear on this end_.”

*********************************

Curled into a ball with hands protecting his head, the mental message reached him. He allowed himself one pithy comment between the kicks that were landing.

“ _It's about damn time_.”

Masamune had counted five of them. None of them had pulled out weapons but they had used the terrain to great advantage. Mitsuhide told him he couldn't escalate, but he could use natural weapons and terrain.

The one he assumed was the lead thug grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Take a message to the broad, pretty boy. If she doesn't talk to the boss, you're going to lose the other eye.” The thug slammed Masamune’s head into the concrete.

He smiled and his form went smokey, shrouded in darkness.

“What the hell man?” One of the thugs stumbled back and a clawed hand reached out of the growing dark cloud and closed around his throat. A single point of cerulean blue pierced the gloom and a menacing growl came from its center.

“Why don't we trade messages then?” as the darkness cleared, the man in the leather jacket was gone. In his place was a thing with horns and chitinous armor covering his body. The interlocking plates looked blue, black and gold in the streetlights. The only thing that suggested they were even the same person was the eyepatch.

“I was told I couldn't escalate, so I won't.” Masamune’s other arm reached out, grabbed a second thug and knocked their heads together. They fell limp to the sidewalk.

The head honcho made a break for it and ran into an armored chest. “But if we're just trading messages, perhaps you'd like to take a few back to your boss for me.”

Masamune tosses the thug against a tree and it cracks. “I love this place! So many uses for trees! Where was I?” He grabs the thug one-handed by the front of his shirt. “Messages. Right. Tell your boss, Sadie doesn't want to talk to him. All she wants is to be left alone.”

The fingers of his other hand trace the edge of his eyepatch. “But if he's intent on upping the ante with threats, let me give you one to take back to him.” He flips up his eyepatch and the thug screams.

*********************************

Mitsuhide quietly slid the chain lock back into place from where he had removed it and studied the key in his hand. “The ninja was right. He is getting bolder.” he mused to himself and locked the rest of the locks on Sadie’s door. “One could almost admire his tenacity if he wasn't so unquestionably reprehensible.”

“ _Everything is clear on my end. Unless you need anything I'm going home.”_

Mitsuhide’s eyes narrowed. He knew that tone too well. “ _What did you do_?”

Dressed in his riding jacket, jeans and engineer boots again, Masamune ties the eyepatch back into place. “ _Sent them packing with a message for their boss._ ”

Mitsuhide smiled. “ _We're fine here. Meet you at home._ ”

How long he stood there contemplating the key is anyone's guess but as the sky lightens, the apartment is quiet once again.

****************************************

Gus listened to the police scanners that night. When one came in for an ambulance for a street fight, he smiled. He had ordered the group to do no permanent damage, but if they broke a few ribs, he wouldn't begrudge them their fun. Not right now at least.

When the responding ambulance called for a second and altered the route to the nearest hospital with an emergency psych ward, his eyes narrowed. The scanner confirmed there were five victims being transported.

“Can I get someone to run a background check on a Jack Patrick?” one of the paramedics called over the radio.

“Sure, why?”

“Look for a ‘Sadie’ or something that can work as a nickname for.”

“Ok, I’ll pass it on to the station. Can’t you just ask him?”

“I would but I’m too busy trying to sedate him. This guy is in the middle of some serious terrors. He just keeps repeating “Leave Sadie alone.” I was hoping to find out who Sadie was. Maybe we could discover who’s responsible for putting five people in the hospital.”

“We’ll get on it.”

“Thanks.”

Gus’ eyes dropped to the photos on the hotel desk. Who the hell were these two? Which one did they find?

To hell with it. It didn't matter. He still had someone visiting her house tonight. Gus fully expected he would see her in the next day or two.

****************************************

Two days later a courier arrived.

“Mr. Gus Salizar?”

“Yes?.”

“Delivery sir.” the courier held out a machine for Gus to sign. Once everything was in order, he handed over a package.

“Thank you, sir.”

Gus closes the door and walks back into his room. Who would send him something? Hell who knew where he was? Other than his assistant no one should know and his assistant would call before sending anything.

He tore open the top and looked inside. There he found the cashiers check and map he gave the man who was supposed to deliver a message to his niece. There was also a note.

> “The man with the yellow eyes says, This is not a good place for your attention. If a single hair on her body is harmed, he will send the tiger and the dragon for you.
> 
> -Darren”

Gus stared at the note. Well, this was just a fine predicament. At least now he had answers. They found both of them. Who the hell had she hired as her bodyguards and what did he have to do to get them on his payroll? She couldn't be paying him much and everyone had a price. Absolutely everyone.

That was tomorrow's worry. He had to address today. He knew his messages weren't getting through. She was tossing or refusing his letters and phone calls. The hired help was not being effective either.

He had no choice but to handle things himself. He picked up the phone and pressed a quick dial. It rang once before being picked up.

“Yes, sir Mr. Salizar?” Adam's voice was crisp.

“I'm going to be out for another week. Handle it please.”

"Yes, sir Mr. Salizar. Are the accommodations to your liking?”

“They're fine.”

“Very good sir, I will make the arrangements and extend your stay. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Adam.” It was nice to know he had one person he could count on when they were needed.

“My pleasure, Mr. Salizar.” A man with a razor-thin smile and citrine eyes hung up the phone for Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

Mitsunari absently reaches for his tea as he unrolls another scroll.  How many has he read now? How many more are in the archives? Why is everyone all of a sudden interested in contracts and contract law? What does that have to do with boons?

He stops his eyes going wide. That was it! That was why he couldn't find what he was looking for he's been researching the wrong thing. This wasn't about contracts. It was about boons.

Like a man possessed he digs through scroll after scroll seemingly finding the information he wants on each one immediately. Now that he knows what he's looking for, the answers can't hide from him.

Three months. Never more than three months, but not because of a law, simply because there is no precedent for it. Humans have simply never taken more than that to request their boon. Ever.

“Seriously? In the whole of recorded history contained in Hel and the Abyss, not one human has ever taken more than three months to request a boon?” he mumbles the question to himself. He knew their princess was unique, but something about this just struck him as beyond the realm of possibilities.

Still, this information may be enough to calm the devil king while he did his own digging to satisfy his curiosity. If he was wrong, he hadn't kept the information from Nobunaga. If he was right, he'd have the evidence to present with his findings.

The door slid open and Sasuke entered setting more scrolls off to the side. Seeing Mitsunari engaged with a scroll Sasuke picks up the teacup to take it to the kitchen.

“Sasuke?” Mitsunari spoke softly, lifting his eyes from the scroll.

“I brought the last of the scrolls I could find from the Abyss. Did you need something else?”

Mitsunari nods. “How comfortable are you with the Heaven and Limbo archives?”

“Is that a trick question?” Sasuke wasn't sure if he was being asked if a devil could get into either, or if he could get into them.

Mitsunari sat up straight and looked at the devil. Sasuke was the closest thing they had to a ninja. He knew of no one else capable of what he was about to ask. “No. I need some information and it seems to be missing from these scrolls.”

“Heaven is easier to slip into and out of. It's also much easier to find information in.”

“And Limbo?” Mitsunari pressed.

“Limbo,” Sasuke sighs. “You don't get into, or out of, Limbo without Dakkan knowing. You just don't.”

“Truly?” Mitsunari sounded impressed. “I've never met him but to have that much control over your planes is fascinating.”

“Limbo is just,” Sasuke paused looking for the right word, “different. If you need something from there I can see what I can do. There is always the chance that fortune will be in my favor.”

“What's the penalty if caught?”

“Best case scenario, nothing. Worst case scenario, everyone finding out what we're up to. And before you ask, it's a coin toss on which one will happen. Dakkan has reasons for why he does anything, but who knows what they are.”

“Then can I ask you to try your luck? Something is bothering me and I need those archives.”

Sasuke nods. “How soon, and what are you looking for?”

“As soon as possible and same general information. I'm looking for any information on boons that take longer than ninety days to be requested or fulfilled.” Mitsunari explains.

“There are no such records in our own archives?” Sasuke sounded surprised.

“No, and that's what bothers me.”

Sasuke left, promising to return with the documents as soon as he could find them. Gathering the scrolls and books in his arms, Mitsunari makes his way to the Tenchu, a small smile of satisfaction on his face

*******************************

The three figures in the room chat aimlessly about inconsequential things. They are strange bedfellows to be sure. Indeed, all the realms have tales that have them constantly at war with one another. While they do have their occasional disputes, as all good friends do, nothing could be further from the truth.

The oddest of the trio is a gaunt, green-skinned humanoid with elvish, pointed ears and brown dots arranged in patterns that look almost like tattoos. His outfit is reminiscent of that of a monk. Loose pants are secured tightly around the caves with a wrap that covers from knee to the balls of the feet. The toes end in vicious claws. Eschewing the normal long robes, he wears a bolero that ends in forearm and hand wraps that match the legs. His hands are tipped with the same claws. On his bolero is the insignia marking him as the Lord of Limbo.

The woman is as beautiful as they come. Long, silken black locks that fall in curls to her waist. Her blood red dress flows over her form and moves like liquid accentuating every movement. The diamond shaped opening in front cuts from neck to navel and opens to each side offering a tempting view of everything, while still managing to put nothing on strict display. Her large, leather wings reach from over her head to just brush the floor. Sometimes she will clasp them at the top and let them drape around her like a cloak. The horns at her head curl slightly back. Around her neck is the insignia of rank, Queen of the Abyss.

The last is clad in white robes trimmed in gold. A diadem of golden vines sits on flaxen hair that falls in soft waves. Translucent skin that seems to almost glow, almond-shaped golden brown eyes, and a cherubic smile; looking at him is like seeing the sun filtering through the clouds. A beautiful glow you want to bask in. A subtle patch over his left breast pocket marks him as the King of Heaven.

The doors open and in walks a man who is the classical definition of beauty. He is well muscled without being cut, well proportioned, shoulder length wavy brown hair, cinnamon eyes, lips that beg to be kissed and horns so understated they are almost hidden by his hair. His garb can barely be called “clothing”. It serves as the bare minimum of modesty and manages to keep him from being completely on display. It’s more a length of the finest, softest cotton draping from his shoulder down his front and back,  the left edge pinned with a simple pin on the left hip. The rest of the cloth is allowed to hang as it will. His leather wings flow with each step he takes. The tattoo on his left shoulder marks him as Lord of Hel.

“Ah! We could all make it! Excellent.” he says, smiling at the other three.

“Enki! You know we wouldn’t miss this for the world.” The woman says wrapping the newcomer in a hug.

“Malcanthet, you’re just trying to distract me so you can get revenge for the trouncing you got last week!” he replies and wraps her in a hug, nipping at her neck and causing her to shiver before she steps away.

“Beast!”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The four move around the table, with Enki sitting opposite the man dressed in white. “Elohim, it's good to see you.”

Elohim smiles an impish smile “What? No kiss for me?”

Enki quirks a brow. “Finally taking me up on my offer?”

“*Know* that would put the balance at risk, though I believe it would be entertaining to watch.” The gaunt humanoid takes his place opposite Malcanthet.

The room was silent for a moment before Enki grins. “Who knew a night with me could have such reaching consequences?”

“What makes you so certain he was speaking about you?” Elohim asks. “I am not without my charms.”

“I think I'm more fascinated our Dakkan is a voyeur?” Malcanthet says with a bit of humor in her voice.

“I was tasked with watching the balance of the realms. I’m used to it.” was the simple reply.

Enki laughs and sets a deck of cards on the table. The chatter continues as he shuffles and deals.

Each takes a moment to look at their hand and order it according to their preferences.

“Three” Dakkan says, perfunctorily.

“Oh! He didn’t say *know*” Enki teases. “We might be able to hold him to two!”

“You are welcome to try.”

“Four” Elohim says looking up from his cards.

“Four” Malcanthet echoes.

“Well then, I’ll say five. Shall we begin?”

The game begins and the conversation changes from the light banter to something more significant.

“Why did you remove all references to what happens should the boon not go requested or answered within three months, Enki?” Malcanthet asks

“Because we lack amusement my dear demon queen, and it seemed fun.”

Dakkan’s eyes go wide as he looks at the devil lord. “They do not *know* what will happen if they do not meet the boon?”

Enki shakes his head. “They have absolutely no clue.” he says remorselessly.

A non-committal grunt was the only response Dakkan offered in the silence that followed.

“Since you both have generals involved, don’t answer it. I will handle it when the time is right.” Elohim says with a mischievous smile playing at his lips. “That should also handle any concerns about the balance, correct?”

Dakkan looks at the king of heaven for a moment as if trying to pry behind the enigmatic smile. “*Know* she will request a boon within the ninety days.”

“I’m aware.” Elohim answers, taking the trick his team had won from the table. “I’m also aware it’s not a boon. We all know they have all but pledged themselves to her. A gift must be that which you do not already possess.”

Dakkan nods. “As long as you *know* this and do not grant the boon prematurely.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. So, do either of you have an objection?”

Malcanthet smiles. “If you two can manage to win this round, sure. The boon will be yours to grant at your leisure.”

And so the rulers play on.

**********************************************************************

“How was the game, my king?” Uriel asks as Elohim returns to the palace.

“A wonderful diversion, as always.” he smiles. “Uriel, what is Orion up to these days?”

“Studying the texts you’ve given him, my king. He’s been very diligent in studying the different interpretations of the prophecy.”

The left side of the king’s mouth lifts in a small smirk. “Excellent.”

“My king, far be it from me to question your will, but I worry for Orion. He is coming to believe this mortal is supposed to serve by his side. It is his understanding that your will is the two of them will serve you in heaven.”

Elohim favors Uriel with a smile. “Is that so? Well, the prophecies do say they will serve together. Indeed, that was my word.” he tilts his head to the side, thinking. “Though, I could never see where. I still can’t. That is part of the reason I set him on this task, to begin with. If that is what Orion has found, I may have my angel of mercy after all.”

The two turn and walk toward the palace audience chambers.

******************************************************

Sasuke moves a tile in the ceiling of the Heaven archives. Silently he blessed their rigid order. With only the most cursory inspection he knew the system and where to find what he was looking for. He drops to the floor silently and moves through the shelves slipping scroll upon scroll into the case in his hand.

The scraping of a chair draws his attention and an angel with dark black hair and green eyes stands and starts walking toward the shelves he's at. As the angel mumbles to himself, Sasuke moves to the table to see if there were any scrolls he needed. In his quick scan, he caught “Mercedes Ortiz” written in a few places on the page.

Sasuke’s eyes seek out the angel in the bookcases. Why was Heaven interested in their princess? As he wondered the door opened and another angel entered.

As he was replacing the tile in the ceiling he heard the second angel call to the first. “Orion. We missed you at dinner.”

Orion. Sasuke would have to remember that name.

***********************

Dakkan floats in a formless void and watches all possibilities pass by. Each one is like a snippet of a movie. He dismisses them one after another. He would let them play their game, but he *knows*. He has seen. They will have all they wish and none of it. Unlike their weekly get-togethers, this is one game he cannot afford to lose.

As he completed that thought Dakkan feels the plane change. “There you are devil. *Know* you have been expected.”

Sasuke entered the plane through the gate in Arborea. As he looked around the shifting grey mass he sighed. Limbo was what you made of it, literally. If you had a strong enough will, you could create anything you wanted here. If you didn't, the plane drove you mad. That was why Dakkan knew when anyone was in his plane. It was also why he emphasized knowing things in his speech. That word meant different things to him.

Changing Limbo was like taking Dakkan’s hand and moving it, telling him he didn't control that piece anymore. Just entering Limbo was a similar, if smaller, risk. Something he didn't will into existence was in his plane. It was like a pebble in your shoe or a wrinkle in your sock. It was an annoyance and you knew about it. Whether or not he cared to investigate was the question.

Sasuke endeavored to make himself the smallest, least annoying pebble in the multiverse. At the same time he closed his eyes and *knew* he would find the archives. When he opened his eyes there was the path in front of him.

A touch of remorse sat with him as he traveled the path to the archives. He always felt bad when he visited a plane and failed to greet its ruler. It felt rude, ruder than breaking into the planes archives and removing texts without permission.

Opening the door to the Limbo archives, Sasuke sighed. There was a sea of grey, a formless void inside the building. He could sense bookshelves, scrolls, and tomes somewhere in the swirling mass but he couldn't see it. Well, when in Rome.

Sasuke found a spot in the middle of the void and sat down. There were a million ways he could handle this but he wanted to make sure he left as small a footprint as possible. He cleared his mind and slowed his breathing. As he reached out his right hand, he *knew* that was where he would find the scroll Mitsunari was looking for. When his fingers curled around the scroll case, he allowed himself a small smile.

“Thank you. I'll bring it back,” he said into the void. He didn't know who he was addressing, but he felt better for having said it. Then he vanished.

Dakkan smiled. “*Know* You will serve her well, devil.”


	11. Chapter 11

As had become their ritual when they were not having dinner with Sadie, the men had assembled in the feast hall. Mitsunari was surrounded by a veritable mountain range of books with scroll piles as their foothills. Nobunaga had a fire of challenge in his eyes that no one had seen since the last war.

“How much do any of you know of boons?” Nobunaga asked.

The men looked at one another at what seemed to be a trick question.

“As much as anyone else here I suppose. They are given or can be compelled. They have a three-month time limit and can be refused at our discretion.” Shingen answered after the pause seemed to draw out without anyone answering.

Nobunaga looked around the room. When he was greeted with nods from everyone, he smiled a cheshire cat grin. “It appears, fearsome tiger, that we were all wrong in our interpretation of the law.”

As a unit, everyone turned to look at Mitsunari.

“To be fair, our interpretation was correct in certain situations.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he reads from a very old scroll. “The law specifically states:

Let it be hereby written, should any provide provender, succor or asylum to any autochthon of the abyss or all the layers of Hel, they shall be granted one (1) boon to be set forth as follows:

Should the provender, succor or asylum come as compulsion or prepossession, the autochthon has the following rights:

\- to demand satisfactory impetration in not more than 90 suns from the time of the compulsion or prepossession  
\- to interpret the impetration in as broad a sense as is reasonable  
\- the right of refusal of such impetration and to remit such punishment as is believed just.”

“We get it.” Kenshin cut in impatiently. “This is what Shingen just said. We’re learning nothing new.”

Mitsunari favors Kenshin with an impassive stare that speaks volumes before continuing in a flat voice. “That is not the part we’re concerned with. We all know what happens when we’re summoned and imprisoned by those who wish to compel us. But that doesn’t exactly apply in this situation, does it? I mentioned it so that we were all on the same page. Might I continue?”

Kenshin presses his lips closed and fills his cup with sake.

Mitsunari continues. “Should such provender, succor or asylum carry no such compulsion or prepossession, the aforementioned rights are forfeit. The only qualification is the boon be within the power of the autochthon.

Furthermore, the dominations, principalities, powers and all other denizens of Heaven and Limbo are barred from any attempt to discommode the parties so entrenched.”

Silence falls on the room as each of the assembled devils and demons stare at Mitsunari.

“The second provision is what we are dealing with when it comes to Sadie. In normal language, it has no time limit and neither the demon, devil nor mortal can be punished by angels or justicars." He pauses to let that fact sink in. Sadie can literally ask for anything and there is nothing anyone in all the planes can do about it, assuming it was within their power. Theoretically, not even the Council of Twelve could stand against the boon unless it would do something to destabilize the planes.

"The assumption is that a mortal who would willingly aid a demon or devil “through the goodness of their heart” is so pure a soul that they would never wish for something evil.” He explains.

Nobunaga smiles his cheshire grin again. “Mitsunari?”

“Yes.”

Nobunaga was enjoying this far too much, and he was enough of a showman to draw it out in order to let everyone realize exactly how much they had wagered on this little game of theirs. “Who signed the laws?”

“The Council of Twelve codified them into law. The three most powerful beings in the planes of Heaven, Hel, the Abyss, and Limbo.”

“And in that time, exactly how many times has the second provision come into play?” Nobunaga asked with an air of indifference.

“Twice. Pax Romana and the Christmas Truce of 1914.”

Hideyoshi did not fail to grasp the irony of the situation. He let out a bark of laughter. “So you’re telling me, that a demon or devil was responsible for ‘peace on earth and good will toward men’? Oh, somewhere someone is turning in their grave.”

“Yes, that is exactly how it would appear. Some human happened to meet a devil or demon and helped them in some way.” Mitsunari proffered. “When offered payment in return, that is what they asked for. Pax Romana was obviously someone of significant power and ability. The Christmas Truce of 1914, that could have been anyone but the lowest ranking.”

“How many of us," Sasuke paused and looked at each of the assembled beings, "no, scratch that, who has not offered a boon to the princess?”

Everyone looks at Ieyasu and he shakes his head “Technically, I owe her two. But as one is outstanding, there cannot be another in place.”

"Two?" Nobunaga looks surprised.

Ieyasu nods and looks perturbed but his cheeks tint the faintest shade of pink. "Room and board essentially. I fell asleep on the night of the party, remember? Sanctuary and succor. I would owe two."

All eyes move to Yukimura next. He shrugs. “Nope. I’m in the same boat as Ieyasu.”

Kennyo looks around. When he speaks his voice is astonished. "Does Sadie truly have boons or a bond with each of the strongest generals in all of the Abyss or Hel?"

Masamune found his voice and his sense of humor at the same time. “Is there anything in that scroll of yours that will tell us how many boons a mortal may have, Mitsunari?”

“Each demon or devil may only have one boon per mortal. As Ieyasu said, even if we are indebted for more than one reason, we only owe one boon.”

Shingen’s grin is wide as he catches on to Masamune's line of thought. “But anyone mortal can have more than one boon?”

Warming to the discussion now, as if it’s a grand theoretical debate, Mitsunari sits up straighter. “Oh absolutely! It’s quite possible that Pax Romana was not the work of a single entity but rather a few who owed the same mortal a boon of sorts. They worked together to forge 200 years of peace and advancement.”

“Mitsunari.” Nobunaga has one more shoe to drop and he waits until he has everyone’s attention before he does so. “What is the right of refusal - assuming the boon is within our power - on the second provision.”

His shoulders drop, the joy at the debate falls from his eyes as he looks at the floor, and his answer is soft. “There is none.”

The room is deathly quiet.

“What does that mean?” Yukimura asks

“She can close the gate and wish us free.” Ieyasu whispers.

The silence hangs until Hideyoshi looks at Nobunaga. "But you said she didn't want us to go."

Nobunaga shakes his head. "She doesn't but there is something she wants more."

"What could that possibly be?" Kenshin asks.

"That's not for me to say."

"I still think we're not looking deep enough. There is something else she is warring with herself over. That is what is keeping her from her boon. She is terrified, deeply so, that if she asks for it, it will forever change her." Masamune says quietly.

"What is it, man? If you know what it is, let us handle it and ease her fears!" Ieyasu blurts out.

Everyone stares in shock at the normally taciturn demon.

"I know of Ieyasu and Hideyoshi, one because of necessity and the other because of nature. Other than those two, how many of us have formed bonds with her?" Kennyo asks, very slowly. As he looks around, every demon or devil begins to study the floor before looking up at each other. They all know the truth.

"She does not know the power she wields." Mitsunari breathes.  
**********************************  
The black Audi doesn't draw much attention in the tech areas. It seems to fit in its surroundings. The driver is easily dismissed as well. No one looks twice at a man in a suit behind the wheel of the car. It seems appropriate and natural.

The woman and man walking across the street are laughing and carrying on. The man walks on the side closest to the curb, close but not crowding the woman. The driver in the car can't tell what they are talking about, but they seem engaged in deep conversation. Then the man says something and the woman tosses back her head and laughs.

Gus watches them both. He's never seen her laugh so freely. This new man with her is not in any of the photos he has, but they are undeniably close. Something about that bothers him. Has she forgotten? How dare she laugh like that? How dare she mock him? She's just biding her time. Waiting to destroy him. But he's not going to let her. No. He's not going to let her. He will have the upper hand. He is going to make her remember her place. He will make her remember where she belongs. Beneath him.

As the couple stops at the entrance of a building, she waves to the man and he watches her enter the building.

As Sadie is safe within her office building, Sasuke turns, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stares at the black Audi. He's not missed it, but the driver hasn't done anything. Sasuke looks at the driver, just to let him know he hasn't been missed.

Sasuke looks back at the building. She's been smiling again, laughing. She is feeling safe. He vows he will do everything to protect that peace she has found. He walks down the street, turns a corner and disappears.  
*****************************  
Returning to the hotel, Gus starts pouring over his notes, the photos and the schedule that Mitchell put together for him. She hasn't changed. The schedule remains just as it was when Mitchell was following her.

If she continues to maintain this schedule, the best time for him to make contact would be Saturday. She goes out shopping. It's perfect. A public place means she's less likely to make a scene. He just has to hope that she goes alone, or that he can intimidate her new toy enough to get him to leave her.

Gus picks up the photos again. Where has the man in white been? He was there regularly with Mitchell. After he had sent this packet, Mitchell went into hiding. Nothing Gus could do would ferret the man out. He tried. He had no doubt the man in white was responsible for that.

It didn't matter. These two didn't know who they were messing with. He was Gustavo Salizar. He owned half of Columbus. He would have his little discussion with Sadie and she would cease to be a concern, one way or another. Then he would hunt these two down and crush them. Maybe he could turn them then destroy them. His lips curled into a smile as he took a drink of coffee. That was even more pleasurable. Turn them, set them up and watch them fall. Yes, he liked that idea best of all.

Taking out a legal notepad, Gus started to write. He had plans. He had things he needed to do. After all, he was flying home on Sunday. There were fundraisers and speeches to attend to. He couldn't put his election on hold for his niece. This was the last chance he had to handle things on his own.  
********************************  
Sasuke enters the office and sits down in front of Kenshin.

"What news, Sasuke?"

"She is at work. The puppet master is watching personally. It seems that all his dolls are broken."

"Is she aware?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. It appears not. She is calmer, more at ease. It looks like she believes the danger has passed. I've intercepted no letters and there have been no further phone calls."

"There has been no additional communication to or from his office either." Mitsuhide says from the door.

"What does it take to get some privacy in this place?" Kenshin asks rhetorically.

"Not talking about our princess and the danger we all know is present. Don't forget I've been doing my own work on this Kenshin and we are at a breaking point. Either the man is going to make contact soon, or the danger will pass with no one the wiser."

"And you know which one it will be." Sasuke says, producing a third cup and a pot of tea from who knows where.

Mitsuhide nods. "I have my hopes that my promise was enough to deter him. "

"You don't sound convinced." Kenshin observed.

"There is a spare cell in the dungeons." is the simple reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Grocery shopping is a social activity for me. There is just enough people interaction. I can smile and be polite and I don't need to do anything more if I don't want to. If, however, I am in the mood for more conversation I can always make some comment or another to my fellow shoppers. Inane and superficial conversations. Comments about the weather, the sales or a particularly good deal; something so that each of us knows there is someone else who recognized we were there. If I get a particularly chatty cashier, I can smile and try to make their day brighter as well.

Today I was daydreaming. Was there something I could make that could cause Ieyasu to crack a smile? He's always so serious, but he's adorable when he blushes. Is there some dish that could stop Shingen in his tracks and crack the pick up man facade? Some magical thing that could cause a genuine compliment to fall from his lips?

Remembering the umeboshi, I chuckled at Kenshin's love for pickled plums. Poor Sasuke. Part of me wonders if Kenshin shooed Sasuke away just so he wouldn't have to share the priceless treasures. With that thought, I steered my cart through the international aisle to pick up more of the treat. I found what thawed the ice lord facade and I was going to ensure I had some on hand.

I let my mind drift to each of the guys and smiled as my shopping list changed. My dinner companions have become my private pleasure. There was something comforting about having them around. Today I assured them I would be fine on my own. My paranoia was not their job to deal with. I had no problem dealing with things on my own before. I needed to prove I could do so again, at least to myself.

After all, they would not always be around. Only a few more weeks now and it would be three months from the day I first met Masamune in my kitchen. Such a short time. Who would have known that someone - or eleven someones - could come to mean so much in such a short time? I add some coffee beans to the cart, reminiscing about everything that has happened in the last three months.

My cart runs into something breaking me out of my daydreams. I'm about to raise my eyes and apologize for not paying attention when I hear the one voice I had hoped to never hear again.

“Well hello ‘princess’.” the voice was oily, slimy, wrong. That voice was the reason I woke in terror at night. It made the title sound like a slur, an insult.

Slowly my eyes make their way up the form in front of me. There is a hand holding my cart firmly in place. The leering grin making me feel eight years old again. I try and school my voice, not letting the terror and panic through. “Gus.”

“Now now, is that any way to greet family?” Gus asks. He looks like the perfect gentleman, clad in a black business suit. His smile turned placid. There is something about the change that sends a shiver down my spine.

Part of me is screaming to run. Run as far and as fast as I can. The other part of my brain is telling me I'm not eight anymore. Maybe it was the time with the guys, maybe it was being caught blindsided when I thought I had made it abundantly clear, but the part of me screaming to fight won out. I felt my mental and emotional defenses slam into place. I was not who he thought I was and I would not be let him intimidate me.

“My family is dead. I mourn their loss.” I answer through clenched teeth.

“Please princess, blood is thicker than water.” Every time he says that name it's like a physical slap. He's dirtying it and I want to rip it from him but I will be damned if he will reduce me to hysterics in a public place. Work has taught me how to cultivate many masks. Thanks to the guys, I've learned even more.

Remembering Nobunaga when he first walked into my apartment, I pull on all the impetuousness and hauteur I recall him showing. I let it settle around my shoulders like an invisible cloak, another layer of armor. The ice in my voice could kill. “The blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb.”

I manage to look down my nose at him, and he's a full three inches taller than me. ”That's your problem, Gus. You remember what's convenient. You can't be bothered with facts. They’re too much for that frail mind of yours. I'm not a child anymore. You hold no dominion here.”

His leer twists. “Got yourself a couple of boy toys and think you have a spine now, huh? I'm sure you haven't forgotten who taught you everything you know.”

My blood turns to ice as he reaches for me. "Touch me and I will scream in a way that will make it look like you're attempting to murder me. I swear by all the demons and devils in Hel and the Abyss, I will destroy you if you so much as touch me."

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth but he pulls his hand back. "Honestly Sadie, you were raised in the church. Calling on demons and devils to save you? You should know better than that. No need to damn your eternal soul. Come now, there's no reason to resort to threats. Let's talk like adults."

"I call on those I know I can depend on. You notice you were not among them. I have nothing to say to you. You know that."

"Ok, this is getting us nowhere." Gus reaches out again.  
***************************************  
Ieyasu is preparing a poultice when he is assaulted. That's the only way to describe it. Overwhelming sensations of terror and panic wash over him and cause him to close his eyes.

There is no question in his mind where it's coming from, he just needs to get through it to find out where his princess is. "Come on Sadie, where are you? Let me see." he whispers into the air.

More emotions hit him. He can feel the wall of ice and steel. There is a deep wellspring of strength. So familiar. He knows these feelings and he has to battle to keep his own emotions aside so he can find out where she is and what is causing this.

“Hideyoshi!” silence answers his call. He tries again, this time mentally. “Hideyoshi! Please tell me you are getting this.”

Still silence. The sensations coming through the bond get stronger. The steel is splintering. He has to fight through his own desire to close off the bond for his own sanity. Finally, he finds it. He knows where she is. He can feel the ice shatter and knows that one of the defenses has fallen. No time. He has no time to wait. He disappears.  
***************************************  
A hand wraps around Gus’ in a deceptively light grip. “Here's where you ended up. I've been looking for you.”

Alcohol and plants. When I look to my side, Ieyasu is standing there, eyes on Gus, hand on his wrist. The grip, for Ieyasu’s part, looks casual, but Gus' hand is shaking. Either Ieyasu's grip isn't as light as it looks or Gus is struggling to reach forward.

“Can't family talk without being interrupted anymore?” Gus gasps out.

Ieyasu leans forward and his smile is one of promised violence. “You were warned." his voice is just above a whisper "The snake delivered a message. We were being nice. He promised to send the dragon and the tiger. We don't need to wait for them. I know a hundred ways to kill you that won't leave a mark on your body. I can make it look like you died of natural causes. You have no family here. Spread that lie again and I will relish finding out how many of my ways you can live through. I promise you, you will wish the dragon or tiger had found you first.”

For the first time in my life, I see fear, true fear on Gus' face. It's as if all the horrors and terrors he gave to me over the years are being delivered to him. He looks to me, a plea in his eyes. My chin tilts up and I stare him down.

“Now go.” Ieyasu’s final words are an order. Gus flees as if pursued by a devil. Perhaps he is.

“Let's get you home, princess.” Ieyasu guides me to the checkout and drives home. The aftermath of trauma has me observing the oddest things. Demons can drive. I idly wonder if devils can too. They probably can. That means they don't just “pop” in and out. Trapped in a mental fortress of my own making I wonder if their special scent follows them like cologne or if it's just when they pop in and out.

************************************

Two days. That's how long it takes to break down the mental walls I built to protect myself. It was two full days before I could start feeling again. The days are a blur of sensations and scents. I'm sure I ate, I remember food being put in front of me, but I couldn't say what I ate or drank.

Someone must have contacted work because the first message blinking on my phone is my boss replying “I told you to rest! Maybe now you'll listen to me! Get better soon!”

I'm not sticky or feeling gross, which means I got a shower or bath at some point. I let my mind wander and wonder how that happened. Normally when these episodes strike, I don't get out of bed. Smells and sensations filter through my mind. Strange when I couldn't feel, I could still recognize their scents and the feeling of them.

I decide coffee is a good idea. Then I can work on a list of the practical things I need to do. Making a mental list, I start walking toward the living room when I hear voices. All of them are here. The thought warms me and I start to move forward to say hello and thank them for taking care of me. Then I hear Mitsuhide.

“So he chose to ignore my warning and approached her anyway.”

“For all her fear, she held her own well. For a moment there she looked like she had channeled Nobunaga during one of his furies. Royal demeanor and everything.” Ieyasu said.

“Why didn't she run? Why didn't she scream? She could have drawn attention and gotten help. ” Hideyoshi asks.

Ieyasu shakes his head. “It's not something you understand unless you've been there. In this situation, that's not how it works.”

“Are we going to make good on sending Shingen and me? He's been warned twice. Now he's just tempting fate.” Kenshin observes.

“If you two go, I'm going too.” Masamune says. 

“There are still laws. We can't do anything until asked.” Nobunaga says on a sigh.

“You knew.” The shock and disbelief in my voice carry clearly into the room. Eleven heads swing around to stare at me, various expressions of shock and surprise in their eyes.

“You knew. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Knew.” I bite off every word and my eyes flash. Betrayal sharp and deep shows in my expression. All of them flinch. “You knew and you kept it from me.”

“Lass, we just thought…”

“No! You didn't ‘think’, Masamune! That's your problem. You didn't think at all. You acted.” My voice is low and cold. All the anger and fear has worked its way to righteous fury, and that fury is in a target rich environment.

“What you did, what each and every one of you did, was act in a way that took away my choice, my ability to protect myself. You put me in danger for the sake of your own ego.”

“Sadie please, give us a chance,”

I cut Kennyo off with a glare before he could continue “Get. Out.” my voice barely above a hiss. 

When none of them move my temper finally snaps. My tone brings a chill to the room and the steel in it brooks no argument. “Now!”.

The room empties and I'm left alone.


	13. Chapter 13

The first week was a living hell. I changed the locks and filed a police report. The police couldn't do anything about the complaint, of course. Public place, no physical harm. They suggested I could apply for a restraining order, but I didn't have much of the paperwork I would need. I certainly didn't know where he lived. Hell, I moved halfway across the country to get away from him and the rest of the family. I don't even know how he found me.

That's the first thing that changed the officers from understanding and willing to help to skeptical and standoffish. Once they found out who I was filing a report against, their tone turned disbelieving and flat out accusatory.

\- Why did he have a key to my apartment? (I don't know)  
\- Am I sure I really want to cut family out of my life? (yes, I am absolutely certain)  
\- I might change my mind in the future when I'm more reasonable and calmed down. (I might be an ax murderer too, I mean, just saying.)  
\- Is this just a family spat? (Oh do not get me started.)  
\- What did I do to encourage this attention? (are they fucking serious?)  
\- There is no way an upstanding person like Mr. Salizar (they actually called him Mister Salizar) would ever do something like this.

With a pounding migraine and fighting back tears, I leave the station and head home. This is why victims don't seek help. Over the rest of the week, I manage to keep tight control over my emotions while at work. Once I get home I fall apart. I deal with the fits of temper or tears. There is nothing to do with them but to sit through them, to let them come. when I'm raging, I manage to work the anger out by cleaning. By the time I had rearranged the living room, I was calm enough to be logical.

They were trying to help. They were trying to protect me. They went about it the wrong way, but their intentions were pure. The absurdity of that statement makes me laugh. Modern minds don't think of devils and demons as having pure intentions. I can see nothing else. Looking back at everything that happened, I know they were trying to protect me.

Mitsuhide never asked about the wallet and I know he saw it. Masamune let the subject of my family drop when I didn't reply to him. Kenshin even had Sasuke keeping me company. They were trying to let me live my life without adding to the fear. The method was wrong, but they had no context and it's not like this is something we discussed. They're demons and devils, not mind readers.

On that thought, I walk into the kitchen and make a package of ramen. I don't have the strength to face a sandwich without crying.

The second week they were back. Oh, I would never see them, but I knew they were back. It was a sense. Sometimes it was a scent. Cashmere and indulgence when I came home from a particularly tough day and would have paid a king's ransom for a foot rub or a massage. The feeling of a blanket around my shoulders when I was feeling particularly lonely. Once, when I was curled up with the latest smut book from my favorite author, I could have sworn I was leaning back against Mitsunari and he was running his fingers through my hair while reading his own book. Each visit calmed me just a bit more and I slept easier at night.

  
******************************************  
The last few days must be what mortals consider hell. Something was off and for the life of him, Mitsunari couldn't figure out what. No matter how he seemed to examine it, he couldn't figure it out. Not even stopping to eat or finishing his tea before it went cold could ease this sense that something was wrong.

He decided to set it aside and look into it after dinner. She needed someone to talk to. Her mind was a jumbled mess. To be honest, it was normally jumbled, but the way she retrieved information so quickly when they talked fascinated him. As was his habit, he packed a few books into his satchel and made for the portal.

They didn't need to use it of course. Not to see their princess it just took less of their personal power to do so. It was more convenient, and it meant they could stay longer, so they used it. The raised voice from the portal room brought him out of his musings would there be company today? That would make her smile.

“She told us to leave. You are not going back.” Kennyo’s firm tone carried from inside the room.

“She needs someone right now. She should not be alone! You don't understand. Let me pass.” Hideyoshi replied, raising his voice

“No.”

It wasn't odd for Hideyoshi to get angry, but it often carried the threat of someone being put to the sword. Mitsunari walked into the portal room and decided to try and calm the tensions.

“Good evening.” gracing them both with the smile that could even calm Kenshin. “Will you two be joining us for dinner then? I'm sure she'd love the company.”

They both looked at him with incomprehensible stares.

“Mitsu,” Kennyo’s voice was calm, patient. “We can't go to dinner. The princess has asked us to leave. Remember?”

Oh. His face fell. OH! So that must be why everyone is so on edge now. That would explain his discomfort. If they were agitated, he was just picking up on it.

“Surely she's OK now. She was angry. Perhaps if we just go and talk it over everything will be fine.”

Kennyo shook his head. “Until we are invited back, no.”

“Sadie's awful scattered Kennyo. Her mind is in turmoil. She can't think. She's losing sleep. I think she needs dinner and company.”

"There Kennyo. I'm not the only one who thinks so. This is not for us. It's for her, now let us pass."

"No. She made her choice. We will abide by it." Kennyo's eyes meet Hideyoshi's. "Move your hand any closer to that sword and I promise I will meet it."

Hideyoshi clenches his fist and sighs. He hadn't even realized he was reaching for his blade. “Fine Kennyo. Fine. I'm going to hang out with Mitsunari. We'll bring you dinner.” Hideyoshi and Mitsunari left.

That's when Mitsunari started realizing things. Everyone was off. That he knew. But he didn't realize how off. Masamune and Nobunaga seemed to take shifts at the scrying pool. One of them was always there. Ieyasu made a tincture that spoiled. Yukimura wasn't as focused on the training grounds. Sasuke even left his caltrops in the feast hall.

The only ones who didn't seem affected in some way were Mitsuhide and Kenshin. The former continued his tasks and duties as if nothing had changed and the latter had only become more eager to find someone to battle with. Thankfully Shingen stepped up most of the time.

The second week was almost unbearable. The unsettled feeling didn't go away. Sadie's mind was more than a jumbled mess. It was a spiral. When he got like this he needed to let his mind rest, but she pushed, she persisted. Well, surely it would be fine if he wasn't seen, right? Could he just drop by and check on her?

Assuming Kennyo was still on his vigil, Mitsunari left directly from his room. Just being in her apartment was enough to soothe some of the irritation he had been feeling. She was eating sandwiches again he noticed.

He wondered where she was. He promised himself that not being seen was good enough to satisfy the spirit of the order. He just wanted to make sure she'd be ok. That's when she walked out of the bedroom in a long black and grey pajama shirt with some stylized skeleton face with a bat bow tie on it and matching slippers. Her hair was still wet and she was humming an odd tune in a minor key under her breath. She was still flush from the bath. Now he could see why Shingen called her angel. Mitsunari could think of nothing or no one more beautiful.

Halfway into the living room, she stopped and looked around. As he watched she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The franticness that was in her mind seemed to settle a bit. As she let out the breath a small smile settled on her face. Seeing it brought a matching one to his face. It eased something within him. Mitsunari settled himself on the arm of her couch and took out a book.

Much to his surprise, she sat right there with her shoulders against his thigh and her head against his hip. He watched her lean sideways against the back of the couch with her book propped against her thighs and settle into reading. His hand found her hair and he ran his fingers through it absently while they both read. Each of their minds settling in the peace of it.

When he returned, he walked past the feast hall on his way to the kitchens for tea.

“Mitsunari.” Hideyoshi’s voice was sharp but not angry. He flinched anyway.

Turning to enter the feast hall, he takes off his glasses off and puts them in his pocket. “What can I do for you?” He said, calmly.

Shingen chuckles. “You too, huh?”

As he looks around, Mitsunari realizes Nobunaga, Masamune, and Kennyo were there as well. “Well, better to ask forgiveness.” he says to himself.

“I simply wished to assure myself she was ok. She's been, unsettled, lately. I remained out of sight so as to give the appearance of maintaining the letter of the law even if I could not adhere to its spirit.”

“And how is she?” Nobunaga asked.

“Her mind settled after our non-visit. More than that I cannot say.”

“I'm telling you Nobu, she knows when we are there. Even through nothingness, she knows. It's intuitive, almost instinctual.” Shingen says with a chuckle.

“Impossible.”

“You wouldn't say that if you knew what I know. If you felt what I feel when she knows one of us is there.” Hideyoshi says. “She calms. She settles. She knows she is not alone but in a way that makes her feel secure”

“So when her mind settled walking into the living room, it wasn't a ritual she does?” Mitsunari asked, somewhat curious.

“No.” Masamune speaks up, shaking his head. “It's because you were there and she knew it. The same happened when Hideyoshi and Shingen visited her earlier this week.”

“So she won't banish us?” the hope in his voice surprised even himself.

“I doubt it.” Nobunaga says. “She wants us to stay.”

“Then why doesn't she say so?” Hideyoshi asks exasperatedly.

“Because it's more important to her that we want to stay.” Nobunaga finishes his tea, stand and as he walks out of the room he says, “I'll be in the scrying room if anyone needs me.”


	14. Chapter 14

The third week I cook as if I'm going to have guests and leave a place set at the table. It reminds me of growing up and leaving places for the family members that are no longer with us. The thought is bittersweet. Every morning I wake to find the extra serving has been eaten and the dishes are done. One day I caved, spent the whole day in the kitchen, made a whole batch of tamales and 12 chocolate lava cakes. It was a load of work, but the thought of Nobunaga torn between sputtering indignantly at everyone getting some of his precious chocolate lava cake, and his boyish, almost innocent, smile while enjoying his treat made the work worth it.

The thought of Masamune stuffing his face with tamales and trying to run away with as many as he could carry so he didn't have to share, made me break out laughing.

The next morning the dishes were done, as I had come to expect, and there was a note on the table.

"Dinner Party? Your place? Saturday? So we can talk? -M"

I smile. Now is a good time to talk. I scribble an answer before grabbing my coffee and heading to work. "PS. BYOB"

**********************************************************************

Saturday comes without any of the formality of last time. There are nachos, chips and dip, wings of varying types, teriyaki meatballs, there is even barbecue pulled pork in the crock pot for sandwiches. It seems somewhat appropriate since sandwiches are what started all of this.

As they arrive, I offer each a hug. They all accept. Some a little more stiffly than others, but there was a comfort, an understanding. The bonds were still strong. We were allowed to disagree, to be angry, and we would come back and talk it out. This was the blood of the covenant, and it was strong.

It wasn't a rambunctious party like the first one, but it was comfortable. Everyone enjoying each other's company. I ended up sprawled across the loveseat I call a couch. My calves are across Shingen's lap and I'm leaning against Ieyasu who is releasing the knots in my shoulders.

Shingen finds a particularly tight spot in the arch of my foot and works it out. At the same time, Ieyasu finds one in my shoulder and gets it to release. I let out a gasp followed moan that may not be exactly appropriate for polite company and crack my eyes open. "You have exactly one hundred years to stop that." I slightly slur the words. It's just because I'm feeling so relaxed. I swear.

Iyeasu looks at Shingen with a smirk. "The moan was mine."

Shingen laughs softly. "You keep thinking that." His eyes shift to me. "At least now we know, next time we work you into a righteous fury, pampering you like the angel you are is the way to spare us your wrath."

His half jest clears my head and I swing my feet onto the floor and move so I'm sitting up, facing everyone piled into the living room. I look at them and for a moment I don't know where to start.

"Part of me says I owe you all an apology." I look at each of them in turn. "But if I say I'm sorry for being angry, it would be insincere. I know you were all trying to protect me. I see that now. I understand that. But I just don't think I was wrong to be angry. I don't think I was wrong to be upset. I deserved to know. I deserved to be able to take steps to protect myself. It might not have been enough, but I was never given the chance and that is why I was angry. Your intent was pure. You all had the best intentions. I understand that. So if I'm sorry for anything, it's losing my temper and taking so long to give us a chance to talk things out."

It's like the room let out the breath it was holding.

"Lass, we really did think we were doing the right thing."

I wrap my arms around Masamune's shoulders from behind and sit my chin in his shoulder, squeezing him in a hug. "I know. I know. We never talked. There was never a reason. It's not something I like to bring up."

"Would you be willing to talk about it tonight?" My eyes meet Kennyo's at his quiet question "Only so much as you feel you can face. I promise you, there is no judgment here."

"There's not much to tell, but well, I can give you the cliff notes version, if you want."

"We're only seeking to ensure we don't make a similar mistake in the future, Sadie." Kenshin says. "If these 'cliff notes' versions are what you can face, and can help us accomplish that, then we need nothing more."

That starts an evening of talks much deeper than I had intended. I spare them the sordid details but give enough of the highlights so they understand my stance on my blood family. There isn't a time during the whole tale where someone isn't holding my hand or giving me some sort of support. As promised, there is no judgment. No blame. They just listen.

Mentally and emotionally exhausted, I fall asleep.

As Nobunaga carries Sadie to her room to put her to bed, Ieyasu mumbles "And they call us demons and devils"

************************************************************

She ordered them out. She didn't order them to never come back. Let the others sulk over angering Sadie. Mitsuhide had work to do. He made a promise and it's one he meant to keep.

That album was not the only one and once he started looking, he found everything Mr. Gustavo "Gus" Salizar, Attorney at Law had tried so desperately to hide.

Mitsuhide appeared at the door of a nondescript apartment and knocked twice. When it opened, Mitchell's eyes went wide with terror. He tried to slam the door but Mitsuhide stopped it with his foot.

“I have come to collect on a debt.”

“Wha, what do I need to do?”

“Make a deal with a devil.” the razor blade smile came out as he straightened his tie.

That night the police got an anonymous tip, complete with the encyclopedia code and where to find all the books in the good lawyer's house.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We're talking about Gus Salizar! How solid is this tip?”

“About the only thing the tipster didn't do is wrap it in a bow, sir.” the FBI agent replied.

“Fuck. If this pans out it's going to rock the community. If it doesn't, we're going to be in for a world of hurt.” the attorney picked up the phone to call the judge for a search warrant.

Within days FBI vans were parked in front of a suburban house knocking on the door. When the resident opened it the agent in charge handed him a copy of the warrant. “Sir, we have got a warrant to search the premises.”

“For what?” Gus demanded.

“It's in the warrant, sir. We have a tip there is child pornography on the premises.”

Mitsuhide stood outside the house watching as the officers loaded box after box of files into their trucks. When the attorney was lead out in handcuffs, their eyes met and Mitsuhide mouthed “I'm not through with you yet.”

*****************************

Gus was smart enough to demand an attorney. He was rich enough to afford the best. He could get out of this. There were plenty of defenses illegal search, it wasn't his, they looked like kids but weren't.

He calmly took the badge number and name of every officer he came in contact with. He was going to bury them all. They clearly had no idea who they were dealing with. An FBI agent, a federal attorney, Gus and his attorney were in the interrogation room. After he got everyone's information and wrote it down Gus pointed to the corner and asked: “Who is he?”

The other men in the room looked at the empty corner and back at Gus before replying “Who is who?”

Mitsuhide’s smile was one of unadulterated evil.

Two hours of questioning. Gus did a lot of pleading the 5th, even more denial of the charges. The officer and both attorneys left the room for a few minutes. Leaving Gus alone, or so they thought.

Mitsuhide leaned negligently against the wall. “You're going to do this the hard way, aren't you?”

“What are you talking about? What do you want? Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?”

Mitsuhide laughed mirthlessly. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Gus. “You did this to yourself. See, I had a warning delivered, more than one actually. I warned you to stay away from her. But you couldn't take my warning and walk away, could you? You had to press. Your terror she would open her mouth and blab about what you did to her was so great, you ignored my warnings and pressed. Your election was that important to you."

Leaning down, Mitsuhide whispers into Gus' ear, "I said I'd send the dragon and the tiger to deal with you, but I think it will be much more pleasurable to do this myself.”

That's when Gus started to scream.

When the interrogation began again, Mitsuhide was in the corner, lazily leaning against the wall, eyes glowing citrine, locked with Gus’. Every time the man tried to lie, the words got stuck in his throat and the snake's smile got a little wider.

“Sing for me, little bird.” Mitsuhide's voice floated in the air. 

His lawyer tried to stop the interrogation multiple times, but each time another name came out. New dates and locations to add to the list. When Gus finally broke down sobbing, there were seventeen names on the list and dates that spanned over a decade.

Mitsuhide crossed over to the weeping man’s chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear again. “Very good, little bird. Very good indeed. I look forward to listening to you sing for a while. You will repay your debt in spades.”

With the confession on the books, the trial and sentencing were as fast as prudence would allow. The news had a field day with “Prominent lawyer confesses to child abuse, trafficking, possession of indecent materials” and a host of other things.

During the day Mitsuhide watched as everything came crumbling down. His princess was safe. Safe in a way she could not do herself, despite trying. She need not know his hand in it.

Every night, Gus screamed in terror. It didn't matter if he was sedated or not. Nothing would stop it. It was as if he were being tortured. But when his guards went to check on him, he was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. After two weeks the guards stopped checking on him. He screamed himself hoarse, and then he couldn't scream at all. That's probably why no one noticed the night he died.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up the next morning feeling like I had cried for hours. I hadn't of course, but the body does some interesting things when it comes to emotional purging.

I grab a shower and throw on a sports bra and some panties before wandering out in search of coffee. In my half-awake state, I don't bother checking the living room as I walk past. I've always been alone in the morning why would today be any different? As I reach into the cabinet to grab the coffee, a blurry eyed Yukimura reaches into the fridge next to me for the water pitcher.

Covering a yawn as I set the coffee on the counter “Morning Yukimura.” the words are out before my brain registers Yukimura is in my kitchen. Hot on the heels of that thought, my brain, oh so helpfully, reminds me that I am only wearing my underwear.

Judging by his - very - red face and the fact that all the water is going onto my floor rather than into his glass, Yukimura had not missed that fact either. I let out a yelp and dash past Sasuke as I make a beeline for my room.

The ninja takes one look at the state of the kitchen, removes the water pitcher from Yukimura’s hand and places it on the counter.

“Was she?" Yukimura pauses and tries again. "Was she?”

The stunned whispers only add to Sasuke’s smile. He had never been so glad to have his glasses on. “Indeed she was.”

***************************************

By the time I return to the kitchen, properly clad in workout pants and a long t-shirt, the coffee is done and the entire group is gathered.

“Angel! There you are! I was afraid I was going to have to wake our fair princess with true love’s first kiss.” You catch the teasing note in Shingen’s voice but that doesn't stop you from blushing scarlet.

Yukimura, hiding in the breakfast nook, starts choking on his water which makes you blush harder. Kenshin eyes you both and his eyes narrow.

“What is going on here? What happened?” his tone is almost accusatory.

Sasuke presses a coffee mug into your hands and favors you with a “Leave this to me.” look.

“Come now Kenshin,” Sasuke says blandly as he leads me to the open stool at the breakfast bar, “Sadie's just woken up. She hasn't even had her coffee. I'm certain she wasn't expecting a slumber party and a house full of guests first thing in the morning.”

“I'm not certain why not. We didn't finish our discussion from last night.”

“Kenshin, at least let the lass have breakfast and wake up! Not all of us can live on sake and pickled plums!” Masamune winks at me. “Take your time lass. We've all day. Make him squirm a bit.”

A part of me is willing, a larger part is curious what else there is to talk about. As I take a sip of my coffee, I look over to Kenshin. “What did I miss? Is there something I don't know?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Nobunaga answers “But it's not your fault. We were not aware of a few things ourselves. In a way, we all learned something.”

“Not at all foreboding or ominous when the Devil King tells you something was ‘misinterpreted’” I put down my fork. “Maybe breakfast should wait. What do I need to know.”

“Sadie,” Mitsunari takes a breath and his unwavering eyes meet mine before he continues, “Princess, do we have your word, on your honor, that you will be wholly and completely honest with us for the rest of the conversation?”

I sit up straight. There is something about the way the request was made that puts you on guard. Not to mention one of these days someone is going to tell me why they keep calling me "princess", but that is a topic for another time. “Mitsun you're concerning me. Since I know you would not do that without a very good reason, I give you my oath, on my honor, I will be completely honest with you. Though,” prudence demands I add a caveat, “I reserve the right to refuse to answer.”

His angel smile seems to lighten the room. "Is that my nickname?" When I just blink he adds, "You called me 'Mitsun'."

"I guess it is then. It just seemed right." I answer on a laugh, tickled at how happy it seems to make him.

“Thank you princess.” He leans forward and presses a chaste peck to my cheek. When I look around there are daggers being glared at him and I'm wondering what I missed.

“Well, now that we have that out of the way, we need to talk to you about your boons.” Mitsuhide says.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. “Is that all? I thought it was something significant!” I take another drink of my coffee before you realize they are all uncharacteristically quiet, serious or subdued.

“We are talking about the same ‘3 months or it's done, you have the right to refuse, and it has to be within your ability’ boons, right?”

“Kind of.” Hideyoshi hedges “It does have to be within our power.”

“Right. So no ‘peace on earth, goodwill toward man’ understood.”

My poor attempt at humor is met with the eleven of them looking at each other as if seriously considering the possibility.

“Would that be your request?” Nobunaga asks, deadly serious.

“Ah. Well. Um.” I give the idea some thought. With all the things I can possibly imagine, I find it telling and sad that "peace on earth and goodwill toward men" is the one thing I can't possibly conceptualize. A world completely full of strife. I shake my head. “No. Tempting as the idea is, we would just squander it. It would be short-lived at best and then we'd be at each other's throats again praying for divine intervention. If there is to be a meaningful peace, we need to create it ourselves.”

“Ever practical,” Nobunaga said with a smile.

“I told you, whatever is granted needs to be cared for. You guys are only here for a few more weeks.” Pain at the thought was deeper and stronger than anticipated, but I'm not going to let it show. I've leaned on them pretty heavy already. The least I can do is see them off with a smile.

Hideyoshi studies Sadie intently for a moment. Ieyasu’s eyes start to glow slightly. She's not paying attention, having become very interested in her breakfast.

To get out of my head, I ask in my brightest voice ”So, now that two of my boons have been refused, one by me the other by you, what have we to discuss?”

Nobunaga stands across the breakfast bar and puts his hands on the counter on either side of me. “Exactly that. You don't want us to leave. You want us to stay. You said as much the first time we offered the boon ‘what I want is irrelevant. It's rude to leave a door open’” He says the last part in a pretty passable impression of my voice. ”Something like that, right princess?”

“Something like that.”

His eyes are alight in triumph “You. Don't. Want. Us. To. Leave.” He cuts off each word and moves eye to eye with me, practically daring me to tell him he's wrong.

“I won't trap you here. We've had this discussion.” My answer reaches no further than his ears. The words are for Nobunaga only.

From his spot in the breakfast nook, Ieyasu lets out a confused murmur. “How can she be in so much pain?”

Shingen hears him and whispers back. “For all your brilliance Ieyasu you're still willfully blind to heartache. Think about it, how did you feel during those three weeks? How did that pain sit with you?”

"The rest of you were the lovesick fools. I was fine."

Shingen chuckles softly. "Liar."

Kenshin is the next to speak. “What are you afraid of Sadie? You have eleven boons from some of the most powerful demons and devils on the planes. There isn't much we can't do. Should we choose to work together, our power is nigh limitless. There is almost nothing we cannot accomplish.”

For all of my agony and self-torment about the boon I thought I would wish for, I realize now I would never do it. I hate him. I loathe him on so many different levels, but I would never waste such a precious gift on wishing Uncle Gus gone. That would dirty the beauty of the gift, and the guilt from having wished it at all would tear me apart. I would never soil my memories of the guys. A great weight lifts from my heart and I feel like I can breathe again.

Masamune blinks and looks over to Hideyoshi. The two share silent communication before looking at Ieyasu who just nods.

Maybe there was something to Nobu's assertion that I was not requesting a boon to keep them close. That wouldn't be fair to them either. I know now I can let them go with a light heart. I will never forget them, but I know I can smile as they leave. The gifts of the memories they've given me are priceless. I smile brightly for the first time in weeks.

“I can have anything I want?”

They all nod.

“What about your right to refuse?”

“That's the thing they were supposed to get around to telling you.” Yukimura speaks up. “Um, if it's within our power, we technically can’t refuse. At least that's what the scroll Mitsunari found says.”

I look at Mitsunari for confirmation. He nods.

“And my time limit? We only have a few weeks before our three months are up. If we are counting from the date I first met Masa.”

"Haha!! You did it!" Masamune calls out and pushes past Nobu to place a playful peck on my forehead. There is another round of looks that I chalk up to Masa being Masa.

His antics have me giggling. "I could call you tamale!"

Masamune's smile turns mischevious. "I've seen you eat tamales. I'd accept that nickname."

My face is in flames and I choke on my coffee. When in the world did this happen? Is he flirting with me? No, he must have been spending way too much time with Mitsuhide. It's just that the teasing has spread. That has to be the answer.

“Back on topic." Kennyo interrupts. "It would seem there is no time limit in this situation either.”

“What do you say, fireball? We’re not pets. We don’t need to be cared for and looked after.” Nobunaga says with a smirk.

“Well, except for Yukimura. He might double as a puppy.” Masamune says with a laugh.

“HEY!” Yukimura balls up a napkin and throws it at the laughing devil.

“The question, princess,” Mitsuhide drawls, “is whether or not you can deal with snakes, tigers, and dragons.”

My laugh is bright, relaxed, and full of pure joy. “Oh my! All of a sudden, I feel like Dorothy.”

“Hideyoshi would make the most sensible scarecrow,” Mitsuhide says with a grin.

“Better than a flying monkey.” Hideyoshi grumbles.

The rest of the afternoon is filled with everyone casting each other in parts of the Wizard of Oz. Nobunaga would be “The great and wise Oz” he would hear nothing else. Even when I tried to point out that Oz was basically a charleton, he insisted I was looking at the wrong thing.

Shingen was the lion, which was recast as a tiger (and not at all cowardly). Kenshin was the Tin Man. Yukimura got cast as Toto. He protested for a bit until I reminded him that Dorothy took him everywhere so he could protect her.

“I’m Glenda,” Sasuke says simply.

“Really?” I’ve been laughing so hard I have to wipe tears from my eyes. “Why is that?”

“She’s a good witch.” He says it with such a flat expression that I double over in fits of laughter again.

I order in pizza for dinner, we're sprawled out watching movies. Sandwiched between Kennyo and Yukimura on the couch under my throw blanket I ask the question no one has answered. "So when are you guys going to tell me why you call me 'princess'?"

"Does it displease you?" Mitsuhide counters.

"You're evading." I meet his gaze but relent. "No. It doesn't. Not when you guys say it. You guys say it differently. I can't really explain. But I am curious, what would cause the lot of you to call someone like me 'princess'?"

"We'll tell you when you request your boon. Until then, it is our pleasure to continue using it." Nobunaga says

I nod, it's a concession I can make. "Well then, will you guys tell me how a bunch of demon and devil generals ended up working together?"

Masamune's eyes twinkle with mischief. "That's a bit of a long tale that has to deal with Konpeito."

"Sugar stars?" I ask, absolutely astonished

"Right!" Masamune nods. "So there I was..."

What follows is the most relaxed, impromptu hang out session we've ever had. Twelve beings packed into my tiny one bedroom apartment; laughing, smiling and just enjoying each others company. This was my peace on earth. My little slice of heaven. While it might have been selfish not to ask it for the rest of the world, I didn't care. I knew I would cherish and care for it for as long as it was mine.

************************************************************

The whole scene is being observed through a scrying pool.

“What are we going to do, my lord? By law, we have no dominion here.”

“I will think of something. The boon was offered. It has not been accepted. We still have two weeks.”

With the wave of a hand, the scene is cleared and the pool goes still.

****************************************************

"Shall Mitsuhide's acts go unpunished?" Elohim asks.

Enki raises a goblet. "He has done nothing wrong. Guilt is an insidious thing. It has been known to kill."

Malcanthet plays her card. "We've made certain the cretin is as comfortable in his new environs as the princess was in his company."

Elohim looks at Dakkon. "This does not upset the balance?"

Dakkon plays a card and takes the trick. "Justice was served."


End file.
